Merry Lurlinemas
by Dutchtralian Twins
Summary: Series of Lurlinemas one-shots, all connected and based on the prompts we gave each other. Shiz-era, Fiyeraba and AU.
1. Spells and reindeer

**AN: Hi guys! ^_^ As you've probably read on our profile, it's us - Musicgal3 and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and this is a thing we've been working on for the past few weeks. Since we both love Christmas, we decided to make it a Lurlinemas thing.**

**Basically, the idea is this: every chapter is a Lurlinemas one-shot, written by one of us. We give each other a prompt (the prompt I got for this first one-shot, for example, was 'Galinda accidentally turning Fiyero into a reindeer'), and the other has to write it. We're making it a continuous thing, so the one-shots will be connected to form a complete Lurlinemas story - sort of, anyway.**

**So... enjoy, and feel free to leave us a review! ^_^**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Spells and reindeers**

"Hey, Glin," Elphaba said as she walked into her dorm room. She closed the door behind her and put her bag on her desk. "What are you doing?"

Galinda didn't even look up. "Shh."

Her roommate raised one eyebrow. "Okay," she said slowly. "Nice to see you, too."

Galinda sighed and turned around. "I'm busy, Elphie," she said seriously. "And I can't be distracticified."

"You can't be distracted?" Elphaba gasped in mock shock. "No… You're not doing _homework_, are you?"

"Of course not!" Galinda cried out, horrified. "I would never do such a thing!"

Elphaba sniggered.

The blonde sighed and looked at her friend. "I'm just trying to find a tiny little spell," she explained with a sheepish look.

Elphaba frowned. "A spell?" She looked over Galinda's shoulder at the book the blonde was reading. "What for?"

Galinda bit her lip. "Elphie," she said, "have you noticed anything strange about Fiyero lately?"

Elphaba flushed a little. "Um… No, I don't think so," she said as casually as possible. "Why?"

Galinda just sighed again. "He's been acting all distant and moodified…" She fidgeted with the fabric of her dress for a moment. "I think he doesn't like me anymore," she confessed.

"Oh, Glin…" Elphaba shook her head. "Of course he still likes you," she tried to comfort her friend. "Who doesn't like you?"

Galinda sniffled. "That's exactly the point, Elphie!" she whined. "He likesme, but he doesn't… well, like me anymore!"

Elphaba tried to make sense of that logic.

Galinda looked at the book again. "But it doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head. "_This _will remind him of the fact that I'm his girlfriend and he loves me. It's perfect!"

"Galinda," the green girl tried, "magic can be dangerous. Madame Morrible –"

"I don't care, Elphie," Galinda cut her off. "I want my FiFi back, and I want him now."

As if that was his cue, there came a knock on the door, and Galinda squealed. "Oh, that's him! Elphie, quickly, into the bathroom! I want to be alone with him for this!"

Elphaba sighed, but complied, and Galinda quickly inspected her mirror image before going to open the door.

She smiled broadly at the Vinkun prince. "FiFi!" she squeaked. "What a nice surprise!"

"Surprise?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You asked me to come here, remember?"

She flushed. "Oh. Yes. Right." She let out a nervous giggle. "Come in."

Fiyero entered the room and Galinda quickly closed the door behind him, then padded over to her desk and read the spell one last time. This would work. It had to.

She started chanting.

Fiyero spun around. "Glin?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

She didn't respond; she just squeezed her eyes shut and kept on chanting.

When she finished, she stayed quiet for a while. Fiyero didn't make a sound, and she didn't want to open her eyes yet, afraid of what she'd find. "FiFi?" she asked hesitantly.

A loud, snort-like sound was her only reply, and her eyes flew open.

The moment she laid eyes on Fiyero, she gasped. Then she opened her mouth and screamed, "ELPHIE!"

Elphaba immediately stormed out of the bathroom. "What?" she asked in bewilderment. "What happened?"

Galinda pointed with a trembling finger, and Elphaba furrowed her brow in confusion. "Glin?" she asked slowly. "Why is there a reindeer in our bedroom?"

Galinda suddenly let out a long, loud wail that caused Elphaba to wince. "Elphie!" she cried. "That's not a reindeer!"

"Are you sure?" Elphaba moved closer and tentatively poked the antlers of the animal. Its ear turned in her direction and it huffed at her. "Maybe," she mused. "It looks like a reindeer, but it could also be a caribou… It certainly belongs to the Cervidae family –"

"_Elphie_!"

Elphaba looked up. Galinda could tell by the absent look in her eyes that she was still trying to figure out what kind of animal it was, exactly, that was currently occupying their dorm room; but Galinda couldn't care less. "Elphie," she said pleadingly. "It's not a reindeer."

She took a deep breath and stared at the floor, feeling ashamed of herself. "It's Fiyero."

* * *

Elphaba stared at her best friend. "_What _did you just say?"

"It's Fiyero!" Galinda flapped her arms helplessly. "I tried to cast the spell on him, you know, so that he would like me again, and… and then… _this _happened!" She took one good look at the reindeer, then burst into tears. "Oh, FiFi, I'm so sorry!"

Elphaba slowly circled the reindeer, studying him from all angles. "If you poop on our floor, I'm going to hex you," she told him.

Fiyero glared at her – or, well, she thought he did. It was hard to interpret his gaze in reindeer-form.

She grinned at him. "You're right," she sniggered. "That's probably not as impressive a threat as it was _before _your girlfriend turned you into a reindeer."

"Elphie," Galinda blubbered, "this is _not _funny –"

"I think it is," Elphaba said, still grinning. "Can't we leave him like this? At least he's quiet – I think I actually like him better this way."

Galinda stomped her foot. "_Elphie_!"

"And you stuck with the Lurlinemas theme! How lovely!" Elphaba bent forward to look into the animal's eyes. "How about we dress up your antlers with Lurlinemas decorations?" she suggested to him. "And we could paint your nose red, and –"

Fiyero turned his back on her and started moving towards Galinda instead, but the blonde squealed and jumped back. "Stay away from me!" she shrieked. "You're disgustifying!"

"Galinda –"

"Just _look _at him, Elphie!" Galinda wrinkled her nose. "This is awful! My boyfriend looks like a reindeer! What if someone finds out? We have to change him back!"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "_We_?" she queried, and Galinda glared at her.

"Yes," she said, gritting her teeth. "_We_. You're the one that Morrible is writing to the Wizard about, not me, Miss Superwitch. You figure something out."

Elphaba threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Why?" she demanded of no-one in particular. "Why do I always get mixed up in these kinds of situations?"

"Because you're my bestest friend." Galinda tugged at her arm. "Now, come on. We need to find more magic books."

Elphaba looked at the reindeer for another moment. "Stay here," she told him. "Don't poop and don't eat anything… unless it's part of Galinda's wardrobe."

This time it was the blonde who glared at her. "What Elphie is trying to say," she said to the reindeer, hesitantly reaching out and patting his head, "is that if you stay here and be a good little FiFi, we'll come back with a counter spell. Okay?"

The reindeer sniffed and scraped its hoof over the floor.

Galinda started pulling at Elphaba's arm again. "Come on."

"I don't think they have magic books in the library here," said Elphaba. "Not the kind we're looking for, anyway."  
"Library?" Galinda stared at her roommate as if the green girl had grown two heads. "Of course not," she said, as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. "I didn't get _this_ book from the library, either. I would _never _set foot in there… except to drag you out of it."

"Well, where _did _you get it, then?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda grinned devilishly. "You'll see."

* * *

"Morrible's office."

Elphaba stared at the thick, wooden door in front of her. The door to the lions' den.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

Galinda shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying around her face. "No kidding," she assured her friend. "This is where I found my book."

"Galinda." Elphaba was trying her hardest to stay calm, but frankly, she felt like screaming at the blonde. "Why in Oz," she began, massaging her temples in an attempt to ward off an impending headache, "would you break into Madame Morrible's office to steal a magic book?"

"I didn't steal it!" Galinda protested. "I just… um… borrowed it." She looked at her friend sheepishly.

Elphaba just sighed. "Whatever," she said tiredly. "How did you get in last time?"

"Window," Galinda said, pointing, and Elphaba sighed again.

"Right. Let's get this over with."

She waited until Galinda had climbed through the open window – which took quite a while, given the fact that Galinda was determined to perform this particular task without either ripping her dress or breaking her nail – and then climbed in after her. The blonde was already bouncing around the room, looking for a book that might help them.

"Hey, look!" Galinda held up a book. "This looks just like the one I used to transform FiFi into a reindeer in the first place!"

"Yes, well, we don't need the _same _book, do we?" Elphaba said a bit irritably. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "Glin? You _did _check the original book for counter spells before we came out here… didn't you?"

Much to her relief, Galinda nodded. She sniffed. "Of course I did. What am I, an amateur?" she asked indignantly.

Elphaba chose not to answer that.  
"I checked the book," Galinda continued, "only there weren't any counter spells in it. At all."

"Okay." Elphaba rubbed her forehead. "Let's keep looking."

They went through all the books, but they didn't find anything that could help them.

Elphaba was currently going through one of the thickest spell books she found, searching through the pages. Meanwhile, Galinda was inspecting the other book again – the one that looked like the original spell book.

"Hey, look," she said, surprised. "It's not the same book. The title says something else." She wrinkled her nose. "'Reserval'? What in Oz do they mean by that?"

Elphaba was by her side in a clock-tick. "Reversal?" she asked hopefully, and Galinda studied the book again.

"Oh, yes!" she gushed. "Reversal! You're so smartified, Elphie!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So…" Galinda thought about it for a moment. Then a hopeful smile lit up her face. "Maybe this can reverse the spells that were in the original book!"

Elphaba resisted the urge to smack her own forehead. "Maybe," she mimicked Galinda. "Come on, let's go. The sooner Fiyero is back to his usual, annoying self, the better."

Galinda pouted. "But how do we even know if this is the right book?" she protested.

Elphaba pointed at the book cover. "Because it says here that this book contains all the spells needed to reverse the spells that are in the original book," she said through gritted teeth. "That's how."

Galinda grinned broadly. "Yay!"

"Take this." Elphaba pushed the book into Galinda's hands, then climbed out of the window. Galinda handed her the book and clumsily climbed onto the window sill herself.

"Would you hurry up?" Elphaba hissed. "What if Morrible comes…"

She cut herself off and both girls stiffened when they suddenly heard a key turning in a lock.

"Morrible!" Galinda squeaked, and Elphaba beckoned her. "Come _on_, Galinda, quickly!"

Galinda wailed. "My skirt is stuck!" She tugged at it. "Elphie, go!" she whispered dramatically. "Save yourself!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "Morrible would never _kill _you, you silly goose," she said. "She might turn you into a broomstick and sweep the floor with you, but she wouldn't _kill _you."

Galinda kept on tugging at her skirt desperately. Suddenly, it was free, and the blonde scrambled through the window, landing outside it on her behind with her skirts billowing all around her.

Elphaba chuckled softly and helped her friend back to her feet. "That was close. Let's go, before anything else happens."

They made it back to their dorm room safely. Galinda threw open the door. "Fifi!" she beamed. "We found the book that can change you ba-"

She looked around the room. "FiFi?" she asked in a small voice.

Elphaba's face much resembled a thundercloud. "Where is he?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Galinda swallowed. "I… I don't know," she said. "He's not here…"

"Glin?" Elphaba was inspecting the door. "Was the door open when you came in?"

Galinda paled. "Y-yes," she said shakily. "I think so…"

"Great." Elphaba let herself fall back onto her bed. "Just great." She shook her head and rose to her feet again. "You know what?" she said. She handed Galinda the book with the reversal spells. "Here you go. The spell you need is on page thirty-six. Good luck finding your boyfriend." With that, she plopped back onto her bed and pulled out her Life Sciences book.

Galinda was staring at her open-mouthed. "What…" she spluttered. "What do you mean, I…"

"He's your boyfriend," Elphaba pointed out. "You're the one that cast a spell on him. So fix it."

Galinda shook her head. "Oh, no," she declared, grabbing Elphaba's wrist and yanking her back to her feet. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not," she said sternly. "We have to find FiFi and cast the reversal spell. Now come on." Without waiting for a reply, she dragged a reluctant Elphaba with her.

"Where do you even want to look for him?" Elphaba complained. "We have no idea where he could have…" She trailed off upon seeing Morrible talking to a few men she didn't recognise, with behind them several groups of students whispering excitedly.

"I think we found him," said Galinda, pulling Elphaba with her. She plastered on a radiant smile as they approached some students. "Hi, Shenshen, Milla! What's going on around here?"

"You haven't heard?" Milla asked incredulously. "Oh, wow, Galinda! There's a _reindeer _walking around campus!"

Elphaba cursed softly under her breath.

Galinda pretended to be surprised. "A reindeer?"

Shenshen nodded, gushing. "Isn't that amazing?" she squealed. "It's a Lurlinemas miracle! Lurline must have sent him, to bring us presents and –"

Milla elbowed her in the side. "Don't be silly, Shenshen." She looked back at Galinda. "It was quite scandalacious," she said. "It tried to eat my purse!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes while Galinda gasped in horror. "No! That new one? The one you got from the Oz Boutique the other day?"

Milla nodded seriously. "Thank Oz the animal was captured before it could actually touch the purse," she said, and Galinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Oz the purse is safe," Shenshen said without even a hint of sarcasm.

Elphaba, however, was staring at Milla. "Captured?" she asked.

Milla nodded. "Those men," she said, pointing at the men talking to Morrible, "they're from the zoo nearby. They put him in this thing Professor Nikidik told us about the other day – what was it? A cage? Yes, a cage. Anyway, they intend to take him away."

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged a look. "Where are they keeping him?" Elphaba asked urgently.

Milla shrugged. "How should I know?"

Shenshen, fortunately, was more helpful. "It's back there," she said, pointing. "Behind the café. You know, in that spot where I made out with Maebor and he tried to take my virginity –"

"Okay, bye!" Elphaba interrupted her quickly, already moving towards the spot Shenshen had indicated.

Galinda giggled. "You don't want to hear about Shenshen losing her virginity?" she asked teasingly, earning herself a death glare from her friend.

"Over there," Elphaba whispered as she caught sight of the cage.

Galinda clamped both her hands over her mouth. "Oh, poor FiFi!" she cried. "We have to free him!"

The two girls sneaked up on Fiyero from the side, inspecting the cage from all angles. "Is there a key?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Just a simple lock with a bolt," she said. "We can manage that." She looked at Fiyero and patted his head. "Don't worry," she told him. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

He made a sad sound, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be overdramatic."

He pushed against the bars of the cage with his nose.

"Now you know how that poor Lion Cub was feeling," Elphaba said to him. "Now imagine some crazy Vinkun prince shaking your cage back and forth and you get the whole picture."

He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you said you weren't shaking him, but you totally were."

Fiyero snorted.

"Oh, get a grip." Elphaba looked over Galinda. "We've already got the counter spell. It's back in our room."

His ears turned towards her and she smiled. "That's better."

"Elphie!" Galinda was panting as she tried to open the bolt. "Can't… open…"

Elphaba was already beside her. "Let me help you."

The two girls pushed against the bolt together, and slowly, it started to move. It took them a while, but finally the lock was open and Galinda could pull open the cage door. "FiFi!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You're free!" She jumped inside of the cage and grabbed his antlers, tugging them. "Now let's get you out of here!"

"Someone's coming!" Elphaba hissed. "Where can we hide him?"

Galinda looked around, panicking. "There!" she said quickly. She led Fiyero towards a door, opening it for him, then ushering her roommate inside before closing it again.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

Galinda squealed softly. "Crage Hall! Our dorms are just upstairs! This is the basement," she explained to Elphaba. "I've been here once before, with a guy…" She giggled upon seeing Elphaba's face. "But that's beside the point."

"Come on," Elphaba said with a sigh. "We might as well get him back to our room to cast the spell. Make sure no-one sees him, will you?"

Galinda nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

She took her job as watcher very seriously, peering around every corner and behind every pillar, while Elphaba carefully led Fiyero to the stairs. "Why did you run away in the first place?" she said to him. "You should have known someone might spot you!"

He just looked at her. He made a huffing sound, but she had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and so she just sighed. "Never mind. Explain once you're back to normal."

They managed to get him upstairs and back into their dorm room without running into any more trouble, and Galinda was relieved when she finally closed the door behind them. "Sweet Oz," she sighed.

"You can say that again." Elphaba patted Fiyero's nose. "Now let's change him back quickly, okay?"

Galinda moved over to her desk, where the book was still lying open. "Let's see… Oh, here it is!" she exclaimed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Just cast the spell already, will you?" she said, but just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Galinda?" a voice called. "Miss Elphaba?"

The girls looked at one another. Galinda looked startled and Elphaba's lips formed the word 'shiz'.

It was Madame Morrible.

"Girls?" Morrible called again. "We're searching the dorm rooms. A reindeer escaped and we need to catch it!"

"We have to hide him," Elphaba whispered.

"Where?" Galinda whispered back. "There's no room anywhere!"

"Bathroom?" Elphaba suggested quietly.

Morrible sounded impatient now. "Girls?"

"Just a clock-tick, Madame Morrible!" Elphaba called back. "I'm getting dressed!"

"Hurry up, dearie!" the HeadShiztress instructed, and Galinda looked panicky.

"The bathroom door isn't big enough for him to fit through," she said.

Elphaba looked around. Then she found the perfect solution.

"Closet," she said.

Galinda looked confused. "There's not enough room in your clo-"

"Not mine," Elphaba said. "Yours. Double doors, so he'll fit through, and it's a walk-in closet, so he'll be fine."

"No!" Galinda hissed. "_Not _my closet!"

"Glin –"

"No!"

"Galinda, we have to hurry!"

"But my closet…"

Before the blonde could even finish her protest, Elphaba had already shoved the reindeer into the closet and closed the doors behind him. Galinda let out a weak squeak, but Elphaba ignored her, instead opening the door for Madame Morrible.

"Hello, Madame," she said with what she hoped to be a convincing smile.

"Hi, dearie." Morrible swept past Elphaba, eyes scanning the room. "Don't worry, this won't be long."

There was a loud thump in the closet.

Morrible's head whipped towards the closet, eyes narrowing. "What was that?"

"That?" Galinda laughed nervously. "That was… um…"

"Is something in there?" Morrible wanted to know. Galinda gulped.

"In there?" Elphaba shook her head. "Of course not," she said. She threw a glance in Galinda's direction. "Unless one of your fur coats came to life."

Galinda glared at her friend, but Morrible was still suspicious. "I want to look in that closet," she insisted.

Galinda cried, "No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" the blonde faltered. "Because it's my closet!"

Another thump from the closet. Morrible shook her head and moved over towards it.

"Madame Morrible, please!" Galinda cried in a desperate attempt to keep the old fish from opening the doors. "I keep my _underwear _in there!"

Morrible reached for the doorknob.

Thinking quickly, Elphaba jumped between Morrible and the closet. "Alright, alright!" she said. "Something's in there."

Galinda looked at her with wide eyes, but Elphaba kept her gaze fixed on Morrible. "There's a boy in there."

Morrible stared at Elphaba, then turned to stare at Galinda. "A boy?" she echoed.

Galinda, realising what her friend was doing, shuffled around. "Yeah," she said, pretending to be ashamed of herself. "I… I sneaked a boy into my room. I'm sorry."

Morrible eyed her up and down. "I want to see him," she said finally.

Galinda panicked, but Elphaba remained calm. "I have to see if he's… um… decent first," she said.

Morrible's eyes widened upon recognising the implications of that statement, and when she looked at Galinda and saw her flushed face, that only strengthened her suspicions. "Very well," she said icily. "But I want you both to know that I am very, very disappointed in you both."

Galinda bowed her head, muttering, "I'm sorry, Madame," under her breath, while Elphaba inconspicuously grabbed the magic book and slipped into the closet.

"Hold still," she whispered to Fiyero, before softly chanting the counter spell under her breath. The reindeer seemed to shimmer for a moment… and then changed back into Fiyero.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz." She took his arm. "Please play along," she whispered to him. "We'll explain everything later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she led him out of the closet again.

Morrible pursed her lips in disapproval upon seeing him. "Master Tiggular," she said. "Of course."

"It wasn't his fault, Madame," Elphaba said.

"No," Galinda said quickly, trying to hide her surprise upon seeing Fiyero back to normal. "It was mine. It was my idea, and…"

"And I helped her," Elphaba added.

Morrible studied the three of them for a moment, clearly trying to determine whether they were telling the truth or not.

"Well," she said finally. "Given the fact that this is your first offense, girls, and you are claiming that this was not Master Tiggular's doing… I will let you off with a warning."

Elphaba let out a breath and Galinda looked relieved. "Thank you, Madame."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Morrible said. "I need to resume my search for this reindeer." With that, she turned around and left.

Galinda turned to look at her closet. "Oh, no!" she wailed. "My clothes!"

"Um, hello?" Elphaba waved in an attempt to get the blonde's attention. "You might want to worry about your boyfriend first? You know, the one you changed into a _reindeer_?"

Fiyero, meanwhile, was just looking completely dazed… and angry. Very angry.

"Would one of you," he said, sounding much calmer than he looked, "care to explain to me what happened?"

"You ruined my clothes, that's what happened!" Galinda held up a golden dress. "This was my third favourite dress, Fiyero! And now you ripped it with your antlers!"

Elphaba glared at her blonde friend, then turned back to face Fiyero. "Galinda wanted to try a spell," she said, "only it went wrong and it changed you into a reindeer instead."

"What kind of spell?" he wanted to know, but Galinda didn't answer.

Elphaba just shuffled around, feeling uncomfortable. "I think that's something between you and her."

Galinda came stomping out of her closet. "That's it!" she screeched, pointing an angry finger at Fiyero. "First you ignore me – _me_, your perfect girlfriend – and then you refuse to tell me what's wrong, and now you ripped four of my dresses and every other piece of clothing I have in there smells like reindeer! How could you?"

"How could I?" Fiyero echoed. Elphaba winced – this did not look good.

He rose to his feet. "How could I." He let out a mirthless laugh. "How could _you_? You changed me into an animal, Galinda! Why did you want to cast a spell on me in the first place? And then instead of apologising, you complain about me ruining your wardrobe?" He shook his head. "That's it," he declared. "I'm done with you. We're over."

Galinda's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I am. I should have done this a long time ago, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Fortunately, you just showed me how many feelings you actually have – _none_. You care about nothing and no-one but yourself, Galinda, and I'm sick and tired of it. It's over. Have fun with your stinky dresses." With that, he stomped out of the room.

Galinda gaped at the closed door for a while, speechless. Then she grabbed a book from her desk and flung it against the door. "Fine!" she screeched. "Perfect! I didn't want you anymore, anyway!"

Elphaba took a step towards her friend. "Glin?"

"Don't, Elphie." Galinda shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. "He'll come to his senses." She turned around and gathered the two spell books from her desk. "I'll just go and return these to Morrible's office," she muttered. "Shove them through the window or something. I'll be right back."

She didn't return for at least a few hours, but Elphaba wasn't worried. She knew her friend probably just needed to blow off some steam.

And she was right, because after some time, the door opened again and Galinda came back in. "Hi!"

Elphaba blinked. "You seem… cheerful?" she said, frowning slightly.

Galinda shrugged. "Yeah," she said. "I ran into Fiyero outside. We talked. We're okay now."

Elphaba stared at her. "You're okay," she echoed. Aside from the fact that she did _not _understand how it came to pass that those two were yelling at one another one moment, then suddenly seemed to have made up again, she also tried to ignore the sharp stab of something that was definitely _not _disappointment she felt.

Galinda shrugged again. "We're friends now," she said. "We're still broken up, but we agreed it's better this way." She grabbed her purse. "Hey, Elphie, I'm going out for dinner with the girls. Don't wait up for me. Bye!" With that, she breezed out of the door again.

Elphaba could only gawk at the closed door.

That's it, she decided. She would _never _understand the phenomenon that was Galinda Upland.


	2. Snowballs and invitations

**AN: Hello, peeps! Musicgal3 here. Thanks for your response to the first chapter! Your reviews make us very happy (hint, hint).**

**So the first prompt Maddy gave me was...'cute Fiyeraba in the snow'. As you can well imagine, I was very happy to comply! Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Snowballs and invitations**

Elphaba was on her way back to her room after class when she felt something hit her from behind. Ignoring it, Elphaba continued walking until she was hit again. She stopped to shake off what she knew must be snow, only to be hit a third time. Whirling around, Elphaba caught sight of someone ducking behind a tree. And she knew exactly who that someone must have been.

All business, Elphaba marched over and yanked the perpetrator out from behind the tree to stand in front of her. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded crossly.

The boy winced, but tried turning on the charm nevertheless. "Hi, Elphaba. Fancy seeing you here."

"Quit your rubbish, Tiggular, and just answer my question."

Fiyero swallowed nervously. "Uh, actually, I was just on my way to my dorm to…do my homework!"

Elphaba's eyebrow inched towards her hairline. "There are three things wrong with that answer. One: I can tell you're lying. Two: your dorm is that way." She pointed behind Fiyero. "And three: since when do you care about homework?"

Fiyero forced a smile. "Well, it was nice chatting with you, Elphaba. See ya." He began to slink off, only to be hauled back by Elphaba.

"Just a moment, you. You haven't told me why you felt compelled to pelt me with snowballs."

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably, his gaze dropping to the ground. All in all, he was quite the picture of the naughty little schoolboy.

Finally, he heaved a sigh. "It was just a bit of fun. I'm sorry, Elphaba. It won't happen again."

Both of Elphaba's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him doubtfully. "Somehow, I have trouble believing that. I'll be keeping my eye on you," she warned him. "So don't go thinking I'm just going to go and forget all about this, because I'm not."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, Elphaba," he said, mimicking a bunch of students greeting a teacher.

"No need to get snarky with me," Elphaba said, clearly more than irritated by now. "Just get lost."

Now Fiyero was beginning to get irate. "You can't send me away," he argued. "I have a right to be here, just like anyone else. If you don't want to be around me, _you_ leave."

"Fine, I will!" Elphaba snapped, before storming off.

Fiyero let his head tip back and he glared at the sky as he let out a groan. "That _so_ did not go well."

"Did you expect it to?"

Fiyero whirled around to face Galinda. "How much of that did you see?" he asked darkly.

"The whole thing. I have to say, Fifi, you're going about things totally the wrong way. You can't afford to get her irritated with you or you'll never have a chance with her."

"Who says I _want_ a chance with her?" Fiyero snapped.

Galinda chuckled and shook her head sadly. "It's obvious. Every time you're near her, you never pay attention to anyone else. That's probably why you were so distant and moodified all the time before we broke up, isn't it?"

Fiyero remained silent.

"Just as I thought. Look, Fiyero, don't do anything mean. It will only anger her – and we don't want you becoming a reindeer again, do we?" Galinda asked rhetorically.

Fiyero winced at the memory. "She wouldn't…"

"In a trice. Just be nice to her. Genuine, but nice."

"Who says I'm not genuinely nice?" Fiyero demanded indignantly.

Galinda just looked at him without comment.

"Whatever," Fiyero muttered. "Look, what makes you suddenly the expert on winning over Elphaba's affections? Have you tried to do so yourself?" he asked sarcastically.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "I just know how Elphaba works, that's all. How her mind works. Don't try any of those silly schoolboy tactics where you be mean to her because you like her and she's supposed to be upset because she likes you but then you confess that you were mean to her to cover up the fact that you really like her and suddenly you're together, because I can tell you now, that ain't gonna happen. If you do that, she's going to think you hate her just like everyone else does and that will be the end of the matter – you won't get anywhere after that because, no matter what you do or say or how sincere you are, she's going to be forevermore suspicious. So just be yourself. The nice Fiyero, not the scandalaciously annoying one. Don't play the prince – be a real person."

"But I am a real person," Fiyero protested, not quite catching on.

Galinda sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Okay, let's K.I.S.S. –"

"What?" Fiyero interrupted. "We've broken up and we're talking about Elphaba here. What's kissing got to do with anything and why should we?"

Galinda rolled her eyes again. "Keep It Simple, Stupid. That sort of kiss."

"I still don't –"

"Let's keep it simple!" Galinda cried, battling to get her point across. "First, be yourself. Second, don't be mean. Third, be careful. Okay?"

Fiyero stubbornly kept silent.

Galinda threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. I was only trying to help you. Well, from now on, you can help yourself." She turned to leave, but paused for a moment to add, "And don't come running to me when you push her away for good!" And with that, she marched off, thoroughly annoyed at the prince.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, fully intending to ignore Galinda's advice and do things his own way. Yet there was this annoying little voice inside his head which kept telling him to think about her words. Reluctantly, Fiyero did so for a whole thirty seconds before the pushing all thoughts of Galinda to the back of his mind. Fiyero had a better plan.

* * *

"Elphaba!"

"What do you want?" Elphaba snapped, whirling around to face Fiyero.

"I just wanted to apologize," Fiyero said defensively. "You know, for the other day. It wasn't very nice of me to throw those snowballs at you and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked, throwing in a wide-eyed pout for good measure.

Elphaba sighed, pushing down the butterflies she felt when Fiyero turned that look on her. "Fine, apology accepted. But you make sure you stay true to your word and don't pelt me with snowballs ever again. Right?"

"Of course," Fiyero hastened to agree. "Friends?"

Elphaba looked surprised. "Friends?" she echoed blankly.

"Good," Fiyero said, beaming. "I'll see you around."

Elphaba watched helplessly as Fiyero walked away.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba turned to face her friend. "Does he really think of me as a friend?" she asked, feeling somewhat dazed.

Galinda giggled. "At least." When Elphaba did nothing but keep looking at her, Galinda linked her arm through the green girl's. "Come, I want to tell you about boys. Fiyero seems to like you, and –"

Elphaba finally came back to Oz and shook her friend off, interrupting her as she fought off a blush. "I don't care about boys, Glin. I have to go and study."

Galinda sighed as Elphaba walked off. How would she _ever_ prepare Elphaba for the moment when Fiyero asked her out?

* * *

"Hey, Dayo!" Fiyero yelled across the courtyard.

The other boy stopped and turned around. Upon seeing Fiyero waving him over, Dayo grinned. "Hey, man, what's up?"

When Dayo had reached Fiyero, the latter leant towards him to whisper conspiratorially, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh, yeah?" Dayo asked his interest piqued. "What is it this time? Want some more cheap booze?"

Fiyero cringed at the memory of the last time he had commissioned Dayo to lay his hands on inexpensive alcohol. The pair, along with Avaric and a couple of other guys, had gotten so drunk within the first ten minutes of drinking the stuff that they had no idea what they were doing even at the time, and they certainly didn't have any recollection afterwards of the night. Needless to say, each of them had had one hell of a hangover the next morning.

It hadn't been until several days later when Fiyero had run into Boq that he finally found out what exactly the group had done in their drunken state – and he wasn't very proud of what he had been told.

According to Boq, the group had done all of the usual drunken activities – told dirty jokes at the tops of their voices, turned up the music until it woke the entire building, stampeded through the halls – but it was what they had done next which had made Fiyero _really_ feel ashamed.

Boq had been the sole victim of their midnight rampage across the campus. He had been on his way outside in an attempt to escape the group's riotous behaviour when they had caught sight of him and decided to have some fun. The poor boy had been strung halfway up the flagpole by his braces and left to suffer through the cold night. To his eternal embarrassment, it had been none other than Galinda, the love of his life, who had found him the next morning in all his flailing glory. She had managed to convince a couple of other boys to rescue the Munchkin; but, after the incident, Boq had lost all hope of ever having a chance with Galinda.

He hadn't spoken a word to Fiyero since.

Now, Fiyero shook his head. "No, definitely not. Never again," he declared vehemently. "No, I don't want you to get me anything; I want you to _do _something for me."

Dayo shifted his weight onto one leg. "And what's that?"

Fiyero lowered his voice. "This afternoon, after History, I'll be walking with Elphaba –"

"Who's Elphaba?" Dayo interrupted.

"Galinda's best friend. Now, as I was –"

"Which friend?"

Fiyero sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Her _best_ friend. Oz, don't you listen? Now –"

"Galinda's got _lots_ of friends, man. A little specification?"

"The one she's always with. The smart one."

"You mean the green bean?" Dayo asked quizzically, looking stunned.

"Her name is Elphaba," Fiyero said slowly through gritted teeth.

Dayo put his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive. Oz, Tiggular, what's got into you these days? Don't bother answering that. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pelt her with snowballs. But nothing too hard, you understand. Just little ones."

Dayo blinked. "Ummm…did I miss something? Because I could have sworn you just asked me to pelt the green bean with snowballs."

"That's exactly what I said," Fiyero confirmed.

There was a moment of silence, before Dayo announced, "I'm confused."

Fiyero groaned. "What's there to be confused about? You see me walking with her, you make a snowball and throw it at her."

"Yes, but…when I called her 'the green bean', you got all funny and defensive over her, and now you're asking me to pelt her with _snowballs_?" Dayo shook his head. "I don't understand you."

"Don't try to understand," Fiyero advised his mate. "So what do you say? Will you do that for me?"

Dayo shrugged. "Sure, I guess. But what do _I_ get out of this?"

Fiyero smirked. "Money."

"Throw in a date and you're on."

"Ewww, no way, man!" Fiyero cried, stepping back.

Dayo rolled his eyes. "Not with you, you brainless twit. With a girl. A _hot_ girl," he stressed.

"Oh," Fiyero said, clearly relieved. "Thank Oz for that. Well, I think I can do that for you. Thanks a lot, Dayo."

As Fiyero made to leave, Dayo's voice stopped him. "What exactly is this all about?"

Fiyero tossed a grin over his shoulder. "Girls, man. Girls."

Dayo shook his head in bewilderment.

* * *

"Got any plans for lunch?"

Elphaba glanced to the side to see Fiyero walking beside her. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Fiyero shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, Galinda's going shopping during the lunch hour –"

"Bad idea," Elphaba muttered.

"– and so I thought it would be a good opportunity to –"

"To what?" Elphaba interrupted sharply.

"Talk."

"Oh."

"So, what do you say?"

"But we don't need to talk. You apologized and I accepted your apology. It's all in the past now."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of just general conversation. Please? I don't want to be left alone for lunch."

"What about your friends?" Elphaba asked.

"A bunch of jackasses."

Elphaba glanced at Fiyero curiously. "Are you having me on or did you actually finally realize that?"

Fiyero laughed. "Okay, I don't feel like hanging around them today. I wanted to spend time with you."

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba's cheeks darkened slightly and her footsteps sped up as they exited the building.

Fiyero bit his lip as he lengthened his strides to keep up. "I, uh, just think we should get to know each other a bit better, that's all."

Elphaba was about to reply when she felt something hit her back. She groaned. "Oh, not again."

Fiyero held his hands up. "It wasn't me, I swear."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that, Fiyero. It's probably one of those idiots fro-" Elphaba broke off with a shriek as something cold and wet hit her neck and slid down her back.

Fiyero glanced over in alarm. "You right?"

Elphaba stopped and turned to face him, screwing up her nose. "Oh, I'm just fine. Apart from being cold and wet," she added sarcastically. "I believe a snowball just found its way down my dress." She turned to glare at the perpetrator.

_Part one accomplished._ "Oh, I see. Well, we'd best get you inside and warmed up." Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba's shoulders and began to lead her towards the dormitories, but she pulled away.

"I can find my way to my dorm, thankyou."

"_Your_ dorm?"

Elphaba looked at him quizzically. "Why the surprised tone? That _is_ where my clothes live. Funnily enough, that's also where _I_ live."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. It's just that your room doesn't have a fireplace."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And mine does."

"So?"

"So…that's why I kind of thought I might take you back to my room."

Elphaba's eyes widened, before she assumed her trademark scowl.

_Way to go, Tiggular,_ Fiyero mentally cursed himself, _frighten her off._

"I will manage quite well in my own room, thankyou." And with that, she stormed off in the direction of Crage Hall.

Fiyero, however, would not be shaken off that easily. "Well, you could get changed, and _then_ we could head over to my room to get your warmed up," he suggested as he caught up with her.

"I'll be fine, Fiyero," Elphaba reiterated firmly.

"I can make us some hot chocolate…" Fiyero said temptingly.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried in frustration, whirling around to face him. "I can look after myself!"

A look of hurt flashed briefly across Fiyero's face. "I was just offering to help."

Elphaba softened. "I know, Fiyero," she said gently, "and I appreciate it, I really do. But I'll be right."

"Well…alright, then," Fiyero said reluctantly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. But thanks." Elphaba turned and walked off, leaving Fiyero standing by himself, feeling defeated.

However, he was not alone for long, for Elphaba soon returned.

"Boy, that was a quick change," Fiyero commented. "Even for you."

Elphaba directed a scowl at him. "For your information, I have not yet changed. That bloody girl has taken my key!"

"I'm assuming you're referring to Galinda," Fiyero said drily.

His assumption was proven to be correct when Elphaba's scowl deepened.

"Well? What are you going to do now?" Fiyero asked. "You can't stay out here or you'll get sick."

Elphaba's glare intensified. "I am aware of that, thankyou."

"So it's settled, then."

"What is?"

"We go back to mine."

"Fiyero, I told you –"

"Where else are you going to go?" Fiyero interrupted. "You need a change of clothes, which you ain't gonna find in the library; Galinda's out shopping, so there's no hope of getting your key back any time soon; and, if I'm honest, I can't see Nessa letting you borrow any of _her_ clothes. Face it, Elphaba: the only place you can go is my room."

Elphaba was silent for a long moment, before she finally spoke again. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate it when you're right."

Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba sighed deeply. "Alright, fine. We'll go to your room. There. Happy now? Don't answer that. I don't trust that unsavoury gleam in your eye. Let's just go. But I warn you," she added, stepping closer to Fiyero and poking a long finger at Fiyero's chest, "if you try _anything_ – anything at all – you are going to be one dead cookie. Got that?"

Fiyero gulped and nodded hastily. What was she, some kind of mind-reader? What fun was having Elphaba in his room going to be if nothing was going to happen? Then again, she couldn't keep that wet dress on. Fiyero briefly had a mental image of Elphaba prancing around his room, completely naked…

Yeah, that was never going to happen.

Fiyero shook himself out of his trance and focused his attention back on the (fully-clothed) Elphaba standing in front of him. "Got it," he hastened to say as Elphaba narrowed her eyes at his lack of verbal response. "Shall we go now? You really should get inside, you know."

"Don't tell me what to do," Elphaba snapped, even as she followed Fiyero to his dorm.

As soon as they were inside Fiyero's room, he set about lighting a fire. Catching sight of Elphaba shivering, Fiyero grabbed a bathrobe and tossed it to her, pointing to the bathroom. "Here, why don't you go and have a hot shower and put this on," Fiyero suggested. "Give your clothes a chance to dry." When Elphaba hesitated, he added, "Look, you're already turning blue. And while I might like that colour, I also happen to think you look better with the green. So why don't you warm yourself up, then we can sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate. What do you say?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Well…I _am_ getting quite cold…"

"So go and warm up." Fiyero gave her a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom.

Reluctantly, Elphaba did as Fiyero suggested and actually managed to enjoy the sensation of warm water running down her back.

When she returned to the main chamber, Elphaba found Fiyero dragging the sofa closer to the fireplace. "What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

Fiyero did not reply as he fiddled with something on the sofa. "Come and sit down," he instead invited her.

As Elphaba came closer, she saw a cushion and a blanket sitting right where Fiyero had been fussing a moment prior. Hesitantly, Elphaba sat down, and Fiyero draped the blanket around her shoulders. When she went to thank him, however, she found he had gone, but he returned a minute later with two large, steaming mugs of hot chocolate, one of which he handed to Elphaba.

"Thanks," Elphaba said gratefully as she accepted the mug.

Fiyero sat down near the green girl and the two shared a somewhat companionable silence while they sipped their drinks.

After a while, Fiyero put his mug down and suggested that Elphaba turn to face him.

"Why?" Elphaba asked suspiciously, casting a sidelong glance in his direction.

"I was just going to offer to warm your feet up for you."

"…Oh." Elphaba bit her lip, and then carefully turned so that she was leaning against the arm of the sofa with her legs extended slightly in Fiyero's direction.

Fiyero was slightly taken aback at Elphaba's willingness to let him touch her feet, but did not say anything further as he shifted closer and took her right foot in his hands, beginning to rub it gently in an attempt to warm it up.

By the time Fiyero moved on to her left foot, Elphaba's eyes had closed and a small, contented smile played about her lips. She sighed blissfully, prompting Fiyero look up and smile softly upon seeing her like this. She looked so peaceful; so…sweet.

"Have you finished your drink?" he asked quietly. When Elphaba nodded slightly, Fiyero reached over and gently pried the mug out of her hands. Once he had set it aside, he moved Elphaba feet around and shifted closer still, pulling her to him and putting his arm around her.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open in surprise when she realized she was now nestled against Fiyero's side, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Fiyero had promised Elphaba he wouldn't try anything; but sitting there, with those eyes staring up at him…he began to feel fluttery inside and soon found himself leaning closer and closer until he was but a breath away from kissing her. He hesitated, waiting for the moment when Elphaba would realize what he was doing and pull away, but it didn't come, and so Fiyero closed the gap and brushed his lips gently over Elphaba's. Even then she didn't slap him; instead, she merely averted her gaze as a blush crept up her cheeks.

They spent another half hour in silence, Fiyero with his arms wrapped around Elphaba and both of them staring into the fire, until Elphaba noticed the clock sitting on the mantelpiece and realized with a start that they had completely missed the last class of the day.

Fiyero offered to walk a slightly-dazed Elphaba back to her dorm after she had exchanged the bathrobe for her now-dry dress, over which Fiyero insisted she wear one of his jackets for the short trek through the snow.

When they arrived in front of the door to the room Elphaba shared with Galinda, Elphaba turned shyly to face Fiyero. "Thanks, Fiyero. That was really sweet of you."

Fiyero smiled gently in return. "Anytime." He kissed her one more time before Elphaba ducked her head and disappeared inside.

Well, that had gone much better than he had expected. Fiyero left with his hands in his pockets, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

"Was that what you wanted?" Dayo asked as he met Fiyero outside class the next day.

"Perfect. Thanks heaps, dude." Fiyero fished out his wallet and promptly presented Dayo with a wad of notes.

Dayo's eyes widened slightly. "Hey, man, are you sure? That's an awful lot of money…"

"Oh, well, I'll just take it back, then," Fiyero said breezily, making to put the money back in his wallet.

"No, no," Dayo said, snatching the money and stuffing it in his pocket. "That's fine. And the date?"

"Still working on that one," Fiyero admitted, "but after what you did for me, I think I can –" He broke off suddenly as Elphaba appeared behind Dayo.

"Fiyero, when you're finished here, can we talk?" she asked shyly.

"Sure. We're done, anyway," Fiyero replied, giving a tight smile.

"Yeah, we're done," Dayo agreed. "See you around, Tiggular."

However, as Dayo moved off, Elphaba stopped him. "Just a moment, you." As Dayo turned to face her, she nodded. "Yes, I thought it was you. You're the one who threw those snowballs at me yesterday, aren't you?" She turned a questioning gaze onto Fiyero. "Why are you talking to him?"

"Uh…just…telling him not to do that again," Fiyero said unconvincingly.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Nonsense, I saw you give him mon…ey…" As realization dawned on her, Elphaba's face quickly contorted into an angry expression. "You paid him to do that?" she shrieked. "How could you? I trusted you, Fiyero! How dare you!" Elphaba struck him across the face before storming off, fuming.

As Fiyero sighed and sagged back against the wall, Dayo glanced at him, trying to look sympathetic, but unable to stop his amusement from showing through. "Tough luck, Tiggular."

Fiyero groaned.

* * *

"Elphaba!"

"I'm done talking to you, Tiggular!"

"Elphaba, please let me explain!"

"There _is_ no explanation for that! Just leave me alone!"

"Elphaba, please!" Fiyero begged as he finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Elphaba tried to yank out of his grasp, but his grip did not so much as loosen. "I'm sorry!"

"That's what you said last time!" Elphaba spat.

"Look, it wasn't intended to hurt you…I just…" Fiyero trailed off. Oz, this was going to sound so stupid.

"You just what?" Elphaba's voice was icy cold.

_Fitting_, Fiyero thought. "I wanted to get closer to you, and so I thought if I –"

"– had me pelted with snowballs, you could come onto me just to see what it was like," Elphaba finished flatly. "Well, I must say it's a new one. Usually, people just ask, but can't get up the courage to do anything. I'll give you this: you're sure as hell audacious."

"No!" Fiyero cried once he had overcome his moment of shock. "No, Elphaba, that's not it at all!"

"Isn't it?" Elphaba challenged him, eyebrow raised.

"No, it's not," Fiyero said firmly. "I thought if you needed warming up…you might allow me to take care of you. Get closer to you. I didn't mean for you to –"

"Find out?"

"– get frightened."

Elphaba scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If that's true," Fiyero said softly, "then it's only because you refuse to admit it even to yourself."

"Admit what exactly?" Elphaba asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"That the thought of someone lo- caring about you scares you."

Elphaba scowled. "This conversation is over."

Fiyero sighed. "Alright, it's over. For today. I can see I'm going to get nowhere at the moment, but we're going to have this conversation again in the near future." He paused. "But let me just leave you with one last thought."

"What?" Elphaba snapped when he didn't continue.

Instead of saying anything, however, Fiyero took a step towards Elphaba and pulled her into a deep kiss. After a moment, he released her and walked away with looking back, leaving Elphaba standing in the snow, oblivious to everything around her but Fiyero's retreating figure.


	3. Caves and icicles

**AN: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! :)**

**Elizabeth's prompt for me was 'a scene with Fiyero, Elphaba, a cave and icicles'. Naturally, fluff ensues :).**

**Enjoy!**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Caves and icicles**

She wasn't sure why she was out here in the cold all by herself, peering through the windows of the Shiz Café as if she was some sort of creepy stalker.

Okay, that was a lie. She knew why. She just didn't want to admit it. To anyone. Least of all herself.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Yes," a high-pitched voice said beside her. Galinda linked her arm with Elphaba's, following her friend's gaze through the window. "What _are _you doing?"

She perked up when she realised what Elphaba was looking at. "Ooh. Are you spying on Fiyero?" she asked eagerly.

Elphaba immediately shook her off. "No!" she protested. "Of course not? Why would I?"

Galinda pursed her lips and made kissing noises. "Because you two –"

"Stop right there." Elphaba covered the blonde's hand with her mouth. "Nothing happened."

Galinda's eyes were glistening. "That's not what I heard."

Elphaba scowled. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widened. "Did Fiyero…"

"Fiyero didn't say anything," Galinda assured her friend. She huffed. "Not that I didn't ask him about it, but he said that as long as you wouldn't tell me what happened, neither would he."

Well, at least that was sort of gentlemanly of him.

Elphaba sighed. She hadn't spoken to him since their… conversation… earlier, but she'd been keeping half an eye on him. He hadn't said or done anything else – she supposed he _did _have a brain and was smart enough to keep his distance from her for a while, but she had no doubt that he would try to talk to her again somewhere in the near future.

"But I know that he kissed you," Galinda continued, oblivious to Elphaba's thoughts.

Elphaba choked.

"Elphie and Fiyero, sitting in a tree…" Galinda sang. She giggled. "Or, well, standing in front of Crage Hall. That's what I heard, at least. Pfannee's roommate's best friend's boyfriend saw him kissing you."

Elphaba blinked. "Pfannee's roommate's…" She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Whatever. Galinda…"

"You should talk to him." The blonde patted Elphaba's hand. "You two would be so cute together!"

Elphaba felt conflicted. She had no idea what to do. Should she go and talk to him? But what was she supposed to say? She didn't know what she wanted. She wasn't sure what _he _wanted – yes, he had kissed her, and it seemed like he really did care about her… but what if it was all some kind of prank? A joke? Just a little adventure for him? Or worse even – what if it was a bet? She scowled at the mere thought. Had Dayo challenged Fiyero to get her to sleep with him or something, was that it?

"I need to think," she said with a sigh. "You go back to our dorm – I'm just… going for a walk."

"Okay!" Galinda said in a sing-song voice. She waved at her roommate. "You've got a key this time, right?" she asked with a wink. "I'll be at Milla's tonight – we're having a girl's night."

Elphaba just nodded and walked off, stuffing her hands deep in her pockets. She wasn't even sure where she was going – she just needed some air.

She had been so careful to keep her guard up at all times. Galinda was her best friend, but other than the bubbly blonde, she hadn't let anyone in. No-one at all. Galinda and Nessa had pretty much always been the only people her age who had even been nice to her.

And then, after that day with the Lion Cub, things had changed between her and Fiyero. They had become friends… sort of, anyway. But she hadn't let him in. Not completely, anyway. Their friendship mostly consisted of them bickering all the time, and she had been fine with that. At least that way she knew she wouldn't give in to her feelings and do something stupid.

And then Fiyero and Galinda had broken up, which had been confusing in more than one way. Because suddenly, he was single. He was no longer dating her best friend.

And then he had kissed her.

She had to admit, she hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't wanted to come to his dorm room, but he had been right in his reasoning; and at some point, she had allowed herself to relax and let her guard down. Just for a moment.

She sighed, her breath visible in the icy cold air. She looked around her. She hadn't even noticed that she had been walking towards the forest, but it made her feel better. She liked the forest. Nice and quiet. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply, then slowly exhaling again. She felt calmer already.

And then she opened her eyes and realised she was standing in the middle of the clearing where she and Fiyero had rescued the Lion Cub.

She abruptly turned on her heels and stalked away, cheeks flushing. What in Oz was happening to her?

* * *

"FiFi!"

Fiyero looked up, only to find a very giddy blonde running up to him. She skidded to a halt in front of him, nearly slipping on a patch of ice.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Galinda?"

Galinda grinned up at him. "Are you looking for Elphie?" she asked eagerly.

Fiyero felt his cheeks turning a shade darker. "Well, um…" he said awkwardly. "Maybe… why?"

"Because," Galinda said, pointing towards the woods behind her, "she went to take a walk in the woods."

Fiyero sighed. "To get away from me, most likely," he muttered.

"To clear her head," Galinda corrected him. She pointed up at the sky. "And judging by those clouds, it's going to start snowing again soon."

"Why didn't you stop her, then?" Fiyero wanted to know. "She'll get a cold!"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid!" she exclaimed. "Listen to me, Fiyero. Here's the plan." She leant over towards him conspiringly. "I'm going to go over to our dorm," she whispered, as if Elphaba would be able to hear them if she spoke up, "and I'm going to lock the door. If I leave the key in the lock, then she won't be able to get in using her own key. Meanwhile, you're going after her into the forest – bring an umbrella, or something, you know, be her knight in shining armour – and then you can take her to your dorm room again to warm her up. Only this time, you're not letting her go until after you two have a talk. And you've got to kiss, too. Deal?"

He stared at her. "That would be a pretty amazing plan," he admitted, "if it weren't for the fact that at this point, I'm pretty sure Elphaba would rather freeze to death than come to my dorm room again."

Galinda's face fell. "Oh. Yeah." She sighed. "I didn't take her stupid stubbornness into account."

He shook his head. "I'm still going after her," he said. "She shouldn't get herself sick. Just… don't lock your door, okay? She needs to get warm, and your dorm room is probably the only place she'll be willing to go back to."

Galinda agreed reluctantly, then watched as Fiyero trudged off towards the woods.

She sighed. She really hoped they were going to work this out sometime soon.

* * *

Elphaba was stomping through the snow. "Go away!"

Fiyero ran after her, trying to keep up with her quick pace. "Fae –"

"Don't call me that!"

He tried again. "_Elphaba_," he stressed, "it's going to snow soon. You should really come back to campus with me."

"Oh, yes, of course." She whirled around to glare at him. "Let me guess. You want me to come to your dorm room, so that I can take a shower there and you can massage my feet and kiss me again?"

"Elphaba –"

She scowled at him. "Wait a minute. Did you pay Morrible?"

He gawked at her. "Huh?"

Elphaba accusingly poked his chest with her index finger. "She's an expert on weather magic," she said. "And _you_ are claiming that it will start snowing soon. Should I be suspicious? Did you pay her to call up a blizzard or something?"

"Whoa." He held up his hands in self-proclaimed innocence. "One: if I tried that, she would expel me right away."

Elphaba had to admit that that was probably true.

"Two," he said, "I would rather attempt a blizzard spell myself than ask Horrible Morrible for help. And three: I wouldn't do that to you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Not again," he added. "I learnt my lesson. Believe me."

She kept on studying him, her eyes still narrowed. After a minute or so, she huffed and turned again, continuing to walk.

He jogged a few metres to catch up with her. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Back to Shiz," she grumbled.

He shook his head. "But Shiz is that way," he said, pointing behind him.

"It's not…" Her voice trailed off as the first snowflakes started whirling down from the grey sky. "Oh, just great."

"Come on," he said, taking her arm. "I know there are some caves around here – we should find one and take shelter."

She immediately bristled again. "Oh, so now you want to get me into a cave?" she hissed. "What am I, a caveman?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't that be cavewoman?" he wondered out loud.

She pinched his arm, causing him to yelp. "Hey! What was that for?"

She threw him a look that said 'do you really need to ask?'.

"I'm serious," he protested. "Come on, Fae. At least we'll be dry there. And I won't try anything. I promise."

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "I've heard that before." But when he started walking, she did follow him.

The amounts of snow falling from the sky only increased, but fortunately, they found a cave not long thereafter. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for them both to sit in and deep enough to be protected from the wind and the snow.

"So…" Fiyero said once they had made themselves relatively comfortable. "We never finished that conversation."

He felt her stiffen. "We don't have to," she said. Her tone of voice made it clear that she did _not _want to talk about this, but he didn't really care. This time, he wouldn't let her off the hook so easily.

"Yes, we do," he said.

She glared at him. "_No, we don't_."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Two can play this game, you know," he pointed out to her. "I can be as stubborn as you are. Worse, if need be. So you might as well give in."

She huffed.

He leant back, staring up at the low ceiling of the cave. "Hey, look," he said in wonder. "There's icicles up there."

"Who cares?"

He sat up again to scowl at her. "Really, what is your problem?" he demanded.

"You," she said irritably.

He reached up to break an icicle off the cave ceiling and used it to lightly poke Elphaba in the side. "Come on, Fae. I'm not that bad, am I?" He poked her again. "I'm not a bad friend, and you're going to have to agree with me that I'm not a bad kisser, either –"

He was cut off when Elphaba broke off an icicle of her own and smashed it down onto his head, causing it to break into a thousand tiny little pieces of ice. They melted in his hair, leaving small drops of water.

Elphaba smirked. "There," she said triumphantly. "At least you're quiet now."

Fiyero threateningly held up his own icicle. "You're going to pay for this," he swore, and she chuckled.

"Sure I am."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Then he poked her again with the icicle.

"Is that the best you can do?" she challenged him.

"No." He grinned. Then he suddenly slipped the icicle into the back of Elphaba's dress.

She gasped upon feeling the icy cold things slowly sliding down her back. "Fiyero!" she cried, squirming in an attempt to reach her back and remove the icicle; but by the time she managed to wriggle her hand into her dress, the icicle had already melted.

Fiyero was doubling over with laughter, and she shoved him roughly. "For someone who was so worried about my health after I got pelted with snowballs," she hissed, "this was a _really_ stupid thing to do."

His eyes widened and she could tell that he hadn't even thought of that. She snorted. Typical.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "If I get sick, it's your fault."

He scooted closer. "Well, I could always warm you up again…" he began, but she slammed her hand over his mouth before he could finish that thought.

"Not another word," she said in a dangerously low voice, "or you're going to find yourself impaled on an icicle."

He squirmed uncomfortably until she let go of him. To his credit, he did not open his mouth again for the next few minutes.

Then he suddenly placed his hands on Elphaba's shoulders, making her jump.

"What in Oz are you doing?" she demanded gruffly.

He looked a little bit like a beaten puppy – that look that always melted her, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself together. "I was just giving you my jacket," he mumbled, staring at the floor. "Otherwise you'll get sick."

She softened. "Oh." She allowed him to drape his jacket across her shoulders, shifting a little. "Thank you."

"And I'm really sorry about that icicle," he muttered. "I wasn't thinking."

The snort escaped her before she could help herself. "Now that's new."

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. She was right, after all.

When his hands landed on her shoulders again, she stiffened, but she did not pull away; and when he slowly started rubbing her back and her upper arms, she let out the breath she had been holding.

He pulled the jacket tighter around her, continuing to try and rub some warmth into her skin. "Better?" he asked her after a while.

She nodded faintly.

He hesitated for a moment; then he slowly scooted a bit closer.

She didn't move.

She even stayed completely still as he tentatively put his arm around, pulling her against his side and wrapping the jacket around the both of them in an attempt to get them both a little bit warmer. She instinctively snuggled into his chest, seeking his body warmth, but she froze when she realised what she was doing. She looked up at him with wide eyes and it took him every ounce of will power in his body to keep himself from kissing her.

Instead, he innocently held up both hands. "I'm not doing anything," he said. "Just trying to get you warm. I don't want you to get sick because of my brainlessness."

That actually made her chuckle a little, and when he put his arms around her again, she didn't resist.

After a while, she broke the silence, and her question left Fiyero completely stunned. "Why did you kiss me?" she whispered.

He blinked. "Why did I kiss you?" he echoed. He let out a soft, slightly nervous chuckle. "What kind of question is that?"

She shifted a little, and he sighed. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

She scowled. "That's not an answer."

"And because I… care about you."

She shook her head. "I care about Galinda," she pointed out, "but I don't kiss her, do I?"

He made a face. "Fine," he grumbled. "I like you."  
"I also like Galinda, and I –"

"Elphaba!"

She closed her mouth, looking up at him expectantly.

"I _like you_, like you," he stressed. "Okay?"

It sounded awfully pathetic to his own ears, but he couldn't think of another way to put it. Oz forbid he'd tell her he loved her – she would be gone faster than he could blink. And apparently, there was no other way to get his point across carefully.

Right now, she was staring at him, and he could see all kinds of emotions swirling in her dark brown eyes. Then she let out a soft, incredulous laugh. "Fiyero…"

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her, trying to convey his sincerity with his eyes.

She blinked a few times, taken aback by the look on his face. "But…" She averted her gaze and bit her lip. "No-one likes me," she said softly, almost inaudibly. "Not like that."

"I do." He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Fae… I really, _really _like you," he said. "And… and I know the paying-Dayo-to-pelt-you-with-snowballs-plan wasn't really a smart move…"

She huffed in agreement.

"…but I was trying," he continued. "I mean… I didn't really know what to do. Just walk up to you and say, "Hey, Elphaba, listen up – you know how I've been dating your roommate for a long time? Yeah, all this time since I really got to know you, it was actually _you _I liked, but I felt sorry for Galinda and so I didn't break up with her, plus I knew that you would murder me and never give me a chance if I broke her heart, so I kept up with her, but all this time I was thinking about you." Imagine how _that _would have played out."

She was still staring at him. "You…" she stammered. "I mean… Galinda…"

He shrugged. "I care about her," he said. "I do. She's a great friend, but… well, she's more of a sister to me than a girlfriend."

Elphaba shook her head a little, allowing her long, ebony hair to fall into her face, hiding her facial expression from him. "How long?" she whispered.

"Lion Cub Day," he answered immediately.

Her head snapped up to look at him, her eyes scanning his face thoroughly, searching for any trace of insincerity. When she found none, she blushed, and again he had to fight to keep himself under control and _not _kiss her. "That long?"

He nodded.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, and he pulled her closer, starting to rub her arms again in an attempt to warm her up. "It'll be dry again soon," he observed as he looked up at the grey sky outside of their cave. "We should probably get back in a few minutes, before you catch a cold. The sooner you're warm again, the better." He regretted not finishing this conversation now, but her health was more important than that; and besides, this had already been a huge step forward compared to their previous conversation.

She rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips – and it wasn't just because her nose was cold. Oz, she was making it hard for him to keep himself in check, and she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Mm," she murmured. "You're warm."

His grip around her tightened. _Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her… _He kept on repeating it in his head, a mantra that was supposed to keep him from doing the one thing that would most likely scare her away, but it wasn't working. He tried to pull away from her, but the moment she missed his body warmth, she made an indignant sound and pulled him back. "Fiyero…" His name escaped her lips in a sigh.

That did it, and before he even knew what he was doing, he tilted her head up and his lips descended on hers.

When he finally did realise what he was doing, he tried to pull away; but much to his surprise, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. When they finally did break apart, she blushed and lowered her gaze. "Sorry."

He let out an incredulous laugh. "Sorry?" he echoed. "One: I kissed _you_, not the other way around, so if anyone should be sorry, it's me."

She fidgeted with the buttons of her coat.

"And two," he added, "you will _never _have to apologise for kissing me, because there's nothing in the whole of Oz that I'd rather do."

She looked up at him, and he gently traced the outlines of her face with his fingers. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something; but then she closed it again, not a sound coming out.

He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Come on," he said, helping her back to her feet. "It's stopped snowing. Let's go back to Shiz, shall we?"

She was still a little tense. "But…"

"We can finish this conversation later, Fae," he assured her.

She seemed relieved. "Oh. Okay."

He pulled his jacket around her shoulders again, making sure she was warm; then he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders as well, pulling her close to him, as they slowly started making their way back to Shiz.

* * *

**Go ahead and click that review button - it doesn't bite. Elizabeth and I might, though, if you don't review 3:). Heheh.**


	4. Trees and decorations

**A/N: Elizabeth again! Maddy's prompt for this one-shot was "something to do with Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda, Nessa and Boq decorating a Lurlinemas tree". I had SO MUCH FUN writing this one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**On a side note, I went and saw 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' on 30/11, and...well...let's just say that all the mentions of the word 'fantasmagorical' kind of inspired a LOT of new words for Galinda's vocabulary, as you can probably see in this one-shot. ^_^ (And, yes, the show was brilliant, by the way.)**

* * *

**Trees and decorations**

"You're home late," Galinda said slyly as Elphaba walked through the door. "Where _have_ you been?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her roommate, causing the other girl to blush.

"Nowhere," Elphaba said, averting her gaze.

"You had to have been _somewhere_, Elphie," Galinda pointed out with a giggle. "Everyone is somewhere. If they're not anywhere, then they don't exist."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, her eyebrows raised. "You know something, Glin?" she said thoughtfully. "I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said."

Galinda grinned. "I know! I am getting so smartified these days, don't you think?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Sooo…?" Galinda pressed. "Where have you been?"

"Just…walking," Elphaba replied offhandedly. "Like I said I would be."

"With…Fiyero?"

Elphaba's cheeks darkened as she sat down on her bed and bent down to take off her boots. "No, of course not. Why would I be with Fiyero? I went walking by myself. I always go walking by myself. So why have you got it into your head that I was with Fiyero?" Elphaba rambled. She risked a glance up at Galinda, who grinned broadly.

"Because you're wearing his jacket."

Elphaba glanced down to see that Galinda was right. She was indeed still wearing Fiyero's jacket.

"Oh…" Elphaba squeaked. "Ummm…oh, is that who it belongs to? I didn't realize. I just found it on the ground…and I was cold, so I put it on." She cringed internally. That sounded so lame.

Galinda began dancing around the green girl. "Elphie and Fiyero, sitting in a tree…"

"Oh, not again!" Elphaba groaned, taking off Fiyero's jacket. She held it out to her friend. "Look, why don't you take this back to Fiyero?"

"Me? Why not…you?" Galinda winked. "He's probably back in his room by now…"

"Oz, Galinda, don't you _ever_ give up?" Elphaba cried in frustration, by now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Let's see…" Galinda tapped a manicured finger against her chin thoughtfully. "…No." She jumped onto Elphaba's bed and began bouncing up and down. "So tell me what happened – and don't leave out a thing. I want _all_ the details."

Elphaba shook her head. "Nothing happened, Glin. Nothing…important, anyway."

"So something did happen?"

Elphaba scowled. "Just leave it."

Galinda huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I _will_ find out." There was a pause before she squealed, "Oooh, Elphie, I had the most fantabulozmagoricaliest idea while you were out! You want to hear it?"

"No."

"I was thinking that, since Lurlinemas is just around the corner, we really need to start decorating."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "Decorating?" she repeated flatly.

Galinda nodded excitedly. "We need to have a Lurlinemas tree and decorate it and put presents under it and have fun times together," she babbled on, wrapping her arms around her friend and rocking them from side to side.

Elphaba fought to extricate herself from the blonde's vice-like grip. "Why?"

Galinda drew away, eyes wide, and gasped. "Elphie! How can you ask such a thing? It's what you dooo at Lurlinemas!"

"I don't."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"Because it's Lurlinemaaas!" Galinda emphasized loudly.

"So you said."

Galinda sighed. "I can see I'm going to get nowhere with you. I'm going to talk about it with someone who actually _cares_." With a sniff, Galinda grabbed her purse and flounced from the room.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Awww, come on, Fabala, please?"

Elphaba shook her head firmly. "No. I don't do Lurlinemas; you know that."

"Well, you should."

Elphaba shot a look at Galinda. "That's what she said."

"Fabala…"

Elphaba took one look at those pleading eyes and cracked. With a sigh, she muttered, "Okay, fine, whatever. Do what you like."

Nessarose's face lit up and she wheeled herself closer to Elphaba, throwing her arms around her sister. "Oh, thankyou, Fabala!"

Elphaba glared at Galinda over Nessarose's head. "I hope you're happy now."

Galinda beamed.

Nessarose pulled back and looked around the room. "There isn't much room in here, though, is there?"

Elphaba froze, before she raised her eyes to meet Galinda's gaze. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Not in here. Galinda, I forbid you to bring a tree into our dorm."

"Awww, come on, Elphie, it'll be fun!"

"There's no room!" Elphaba protested. "I don't want to be treading on pine needles every five seconds and running into the thing in the middle of the night. I am _not_ having a tree in our dorm!"

Galinda widened her eyes and pouted. "Pwease, Elphie?"

Elphaba averted her gaze, knowing that, if she kept looking at Galinda while ever she was making that face, it wouldn't take long before she crumbled.

Galinda moved to stand in front of her friend, thrusting her face into Elphaba's.

Elphaba sighed. "I am not having a tree in our dorm," she reiterated, holding up a hand to ward off Galinda's protests. "However, you may have a plastic tree if you like. Only a little one, mind," she said firmly as Galinda began to squeal. "It has to fit on your bedside table, okay?"

Galinda nodded fervently. "Okay. Oooh, thanks, Elphie!"

"So where are we going to put the real tree, then?" Nessarose asked. "We can't put it in my room. Besides, I don't think any of us really want to spend any more time with Madame Morrible than necessary."

The silence which followed that statement confirmed her suspicion.

The three girls looked at each other for a long moment, before grinning and chorusing, "Fiyero's suite."

* * *

"Biq!"

"Boq," Elphaba corrected her friend gently.

Boq turned to face Galinda, a huge smile plastered over his face, which was the colour of beetroot. "Hello, M-Miss Galinda. Y-you're l-looking as radiant as ever."

Seeing Nessarose's eyes narrow at Boq and a scowl find its way onto her face, Elphaba quickly intervened. "We're looking for Fiyero. Have you seen him?"

Now it was Boq's turn to scowl. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because –"

"Because we want to set up a Lurlinemas tree, but we have nowhere to put it and we were hoping Fiyero would lend us his suite and – Oooh, you could totally help us decorate eeet!" Galinda broke in, babbling away excitedly.

"I –"

"Come on, Biq, it'll be fuuun!" Galinda clasped her hands together and fluttered her lashes.

"I-I would be d-delighted to join you, Miss G-Galinda," Boq stammered, bowing gallantly.

Hearing a low growl coming from Nessarose's direction, Elphaba interrupted once again. "Great, now let's locate Fiyero."

The group of four headed off in the direction of Fiyero's suite – Boq just about hanging off Galinda's arm; Elphaba on Galinda's other side; and Nessarose wheeling herself alongside her sister, face like a thundercloud.

"Hey, Elphaba," Boq said as the green girl strode ahead slightly in an effort to hurry everyone up, "isn't that his jacket?"

Elphaba looked down at the jacket in her hands. "Isn't this whose jacket?"

"Fiyero's."

"Oh, _that_ his. Yes, well, I found it yesterday and Galinda said it was his so I'm returning it to him," Elphaba said quickly. "Don't want him missing it or anything."

"Which is why you didn't return it last night," Galinda said drily.

"It was too late!" Elphaba protested weakly.

"It was not." Galinda smirked at her friend. "You just wanted to sleep with it."

Everyone stopped to stare at Galinda, and Elphaba's mouth dropped open.

"Don't think I didn't notice," Galinda continued teasingly. "You sneaked his jacket into your bed as soon as I turned off the light and you _cuddled up to it_," she said significantly, wiggling her perfectly-shaped eyebrows.

Elphaba's face flushed so deeply that one could almost feel the heat radiating from it. "I did no such thing. Let's just find Fiyero."

Galinda giggled as the group moved off once again. "Sure, Elphie. Whatever you say, Elphie."

At long last, they reached Fiyero's suite and Elphaba tapped briskly on the door.

After a bit of a wait, the door was finally flung open to reveal Fiyero. His face lit up immediately. "Fae!"

At the questioning look from Nessarose and Boq – and Galinda's triumphant smirk – Elphaba flushed (again) and shuffled around uncomfortably. "Hello, Fiyero." She shoved his jacket into his face. "I believe this is yours."

"Good morning, FiFi!" Galinda chirped brightly, pushing in front of Elphaba. "We came to ask you a favour."

Fiyero blinked at Galinda's sudden appearance, and then scanned the small crowd with a raised eyebrow. "Must be some favour," he commented. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I had this brillianterrificus idea last night to decorate a tree for Lurlinemas, and me and Elphie and Nessa were going to do it together, and now Biq wants to join in, too, and we were wondering…could we put the tree up in your room?" Galinda smiled sweetly.

"Why my room?" Fiyero asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Why not your room?"

"Because Elphie refuses to allow a real tree in our room," Galinda said, shooting a dirty look at Elphaba.

Fiyero quirked an eyebrow at Elphaba.

"There's no room," she said defensively.

"And it wouldn't exactly be fun having it in Nessa's room," Galinda said before Fiyero could turn to the wheelchair-bound girl. "You know, seeing as she shares Madame Morrible's quarters and all."

"True," Fiyero conceded. He turned to Boq. "What's your excuse?"

The Munchkin sniffed and turned his face away.

"There's no room," Galinda translated.

"I take it you're still not talking to me, then?" Fiyero asked Boq. The lack of response was answer enough.

"Wellll?" Galinda asked, spreading her hands before her. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Fiyero heaved a sigh. "Fine, we'll stick a tree in my suite. Will that make you happy?"

Galinda beamed and kissed his cheek. "Thankyou, FiFi, dearest. Now come along."

Fiyero looked at her blankly. "Come along where?"

"To get the tree?" Galinda rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Men."

"Just hold on there. You don't expect me to chop down and carry a tree _all by myself_, do you?"

Galinda laughed. "Of course not, dearest! Biq will help you, won't you, Biq?"

Boq blushed to the roots of his hair. "Y-y-yes," he stammered, "I'll help. B-but only for you, M-Miss G-Galinda."

Galinda ruffled his hair affectionately as she walked past. "Thankyou, Biq. Now let's go!"

Fiyero put on his jacket, and then he, Boq, Nessarose and Elphaba trailed after Galinda as she marched outside. They trudged all the way into the forest, and then Galinda spent two hours searching for the 'perfect tree'. Once she had finally found said 'perfect tree', she gave the tree a hug, patted it, and then demanded that Fiyero and Boq cut it down.

"And what do you propose we cut it down with?" Fiyero asked pointedly.

"Whatever it is you men use to cut down trees," Galinda said lightly.

"I'm assuming you didn't think to supply us with anything, then." Fiyero put his hands on his hips and heaved a sigh. "Alright, come on, Boq, let's go and hunt out a couple of saws."

The boys moved off to locate the campus tool shed, leaving the three girls staring up at the huge tree.

"Glin…"

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Are you sure this thing is going to fit into Fiyero's suite?"

Galinda chewed her lip thoughtfully, while Elphaba arched an eyebrow and Nessarose looked at Galinda expectantly.

Finally, Galinda announced, "We'll make it fit!"

"And just how –"

"You'll think of something."

"_Me_?" Elphaba cried incredulously, shifting her gaze to Galinda's face. When Galinda walked around to inspect the other side of the tree instead of acknowledging Elphaba's remark, the green girl sighed and threw her hands up in the air, muttering, "Of course I will."

After a while, Fiyero and Boq returned sporting one small hand saw each.

Elphaba looked at them in amusement. "You really think that's going to do the job?"

"It was the best we could find," Fiyero defended.

Boq snorted. "I told you it would have been easier to go to the hardware store," he muttered.

"Look, let's just get on with it, hmmm?" Galinda put in, hopping impatiently from foot to foot.

"Come on, Boq."

The two boys tramped over to the tree and lined up their saws against the thick tree trunk. Just as they began sawing, however, Elphaba's voice floated towards them.

"Have you got a Forest Product Removal Permit?"

Fiyero's head snapped up. "What? Permit? What permit?"

"The permit which allows you to chop down a tree without getting into any legal trouble."

Fiyero groaned. "You're kidding me."

"No. According to the Gillikin Forestry Act of 1859, Subsection 4 Paragraph C – and I quote – 'A person shall not without the written authority of a forest officer remove from any land any forest products without previously applying for and successfully obtaining a Forest Product Removal Permit.'"

"So let's get a permit."

"It's not that simple, Fiyero."

He sighed. "Nothing ever is."

"It could take weeks to get a permit. Besides, I don't think our application would be successful."

Now Nessarose arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Gillikin Forestry Act of 1859, Subsection 4, Paragraph A: 'Licences may be granted by the chief executive under, and in accordance with this Act in respect of any land comprised in any public forest or timber reserve or any Oz-owned land for all or any of the following purposes: to get timber for fuel; to cut and split slabs, fencing material, and shingles; such other purposes as may be prescribed.' And just to clarify, chopping down trees for Lurlinemas is not accepted under 'other purposes'."

Boq looked impressed. "How come you know all this stuff off by heart?"

At the same time, Fiyero asked, "So what's all that mean?"

Elphaba shrugged nonchalantly at Boq while answering Fiyero. "It means that we can't get a permit for two reasons. One: you're not allowed to chop down trees just to take away and stick up somewhere else, and two: this is not a public forest or timber reserve, nor does it belong to the Wizard. That is to say, this _is _a public forest, but this particular tree is still on the university campus, which means it's on private property. The trees here are off-limits."

Galinda flapped her arms about. "Elphie! Stop spoiling things with irrelevant and unimportant laws."

"You're right; the laws are unimportant," Elphaba agreed. "If you don't mind being thrown in the slammer for unlawful deforestation."

Galinda's eyes widened as she let out a squeak. "Jail?!" she shrieked in horror.

"Of course, if we just went to a tree farm…"

"Never!" Galinda declared. "The trees there are all scraggly and scrawny and just…ugh!"

"Well, I say we just cut the thing down."

Elphaba shot Fiyero a disapproving glance.

"We really shouldn't…" Boq trailed off as Galinda wound an arm around his neck.

"Just think how pretty it will look once we've decorated it… all those shiny, sparkly baubles…the fire casting shadows onto the tree…" Galinda whispered seductively.

Boq gulped.

Nessarose glared daggers.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Fiyero burst into raucous laughter.

"Well…maybe just this once," Boq said, succumbing to Galinda's charms.

Galinda grinned and turned to Nessarose, who was still glaring at both Galinda and Boq. "Nessa?"

"If Elphaba says it's illegal, then we shouldn't do it," Nessarose said firmly through gritted teeth.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba crossed her arms. "I'm not participating in any illegal activities."

"That settles it," Nessarose sniffed, beginning to wheel herself away.

Galinda turned her pleading eyes onto Fiyero and jerked her head in Elphaba's direction.

Fiyero took the hint and sighed. He moved closer to Elphaba and gave a tentative smile. "Fae?"

"Don't think you can get me to do whatever you want just by turning on the charm," Elphaba said, but her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be.

"But it's Lurlinemas…"

"Great argument."

"…and don't you think it would be nice if we could all celebrate it together with the traditional tree and everything?" He widened his eyes and pouted, mimicking Galinda perfectly.

Elphaba could feel her resolve crumbling with every word Fiyero spoke, and that look… "Fine."

Nessarose stopped wheeling and turned her shocked gaze onto her sister. "_What_?!"

"But we are _not_ going to get caught. We're going to take extra precautions." Elphaba gazed sternly at the small group. "Got it?"

"But Fabala –"

"If everyone wants a tree that badly and I don't let them have one, I'm never going to hear the end of it. And neither are you," Elphaba pointed out, earning a grimace from Nessarose. "Are you in?"

Nessarose chewed her lip. After one agonizingly and excruciatingly long minute, she finally slumped down in her chair with a sigh. "I'm in."

Galinda beamed and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. "Oooh, thankyou, Elphie!" she squealed loudly. She then hurried over to Nessarose and gave her a quick hug as well. "Alright, boys – off to work!"

Fiyero flashed Elphaba a smile of thanks as he followed Boq back to the tree, making Elphaba's heart flutter in her chest.

Nessarose wheeled her chair back over to Elphaba. "This had better not go wrong," she hissed quietly.

"Would you rather do something illegal or lose Boq to Galinda?"

"I've already lost Boq to Galinda," Nessarose muttered bitterly. "If I ever had him to begin with." She looked at Elphaba suspiciously, scrutinizing her face, and then abruptly changed tracks. "You're only doing this to impress Fiyero, aren't you?"

Elphaba flushed. "I don't know what you mean. I'm trying to pacify Galinda so I won't have to hear about it for the rest of my life. It would be awful trying to live with her going on about it all day every day." She shuddered at the thought.

"Sure. And to impress Fiyero."

"I'm not –"

"I heard what happened when he began to plead with you like that. You melted."

"Don't be silly," Elphaba snapped. She marched over to join Galinda, who was watching the boys work with a keen eye and an appreciative smile.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda gushed in a stage-whisper. "Don't they look sexy when they're working?"

Before she could catch herself, Elphaba's eyes floated over Fiyero's body. Even bundled up in thick winter clothes, she could tell that Galinda was right. She very briefly imagined the muscles that lay beneath as they bunched and stretched…

Elphaba averted her gaze as her cheeks heated up. "I…I…really can't say…"

Galinda giggled. "You sure? Well…you'll learn."

"I'm going back inside where it's warmer," Nessarose announced.

Galinda waved her off, never once tearing her eyes away from the sight before her. "We'll come and fetch you when the tree is up."

Nessarose disappeared back onto the campus while Boq and Fiyero kept sawing away at the tree.

When, half an hour later, nothing had been accomplished, save for a small cut in the side of the trunk, Fiyero stood back and wiped his brow, shrugging out of his jacket. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere soon." He handed his jacket to Elphaba with a wink. "Could you look after this for me?"

Elphaba nodded and took the jacket.

Galinda squealed quietly in Elphaba's ear. "Now you'll get to see his muscles at work! Even if he is still wearing a shirt."

"Galinda!"

"We're definitely not going to get anywhere anytime soon," Boq said, trying not to make it sound as though he were agreeing with Fiyero. "I did say we should have gone to a hardware store."

Fiyero looked around. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Hardware store," Boq muttered.

"Elphie!"

Everyone looked at Elphaba expectantly.

"Hey, don't look at me," Elphaba said. "I'm not the bright spark who decided to chop down a tree using two hand saws. How could I possibly live up to the wisdom of that decision?"

Fiyero poked out his tongue. "Can't you magic it down or something?"

"What am I, a walking spell book?"

"Why not? You're already a walking dictionary, a walking thesaurus, a walking encyclopaedia and now apparently a walking law and legislation…thingo…whatever. Why not add walking spell book to that list?" Fiyero gave her a lopsided grin.

Elphaba stared at him, before throwing her hands up in the air. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I'll try and think of something. Happy?" She circled the tree, inspecting it closely from all angles. After a couple of minutes, she announced, "I can't do anything with it."

"But Elphie –" Galinda began in disappointment, only to be cut off.

"I can't do anything with the tree itself," Elphaba explained, "but I might be able to enchant the saws so that they actually _do_ something."

Fiyero and Boq instantly held out their saws.

Elphaba took them and placed them on the ground. She looked at them thoughtfully for a moment, then closed her eyes and began to chant.

Soon the saws began to glow a soft purple and small blue sparks danced over the blades. Then the light faded and Elphaba's eyes snapped open.

"Did it work?"

Galinda nodded slowly. "I…I think so," she whispered in awe.

"That was amazing," Fiyero and Boq chorused.

"It won't be amazing if it didn't work," Elphaba pointed out drily. "Well, go on – try them."

The boys picked up the saws and returned to work. As they began sawing, Fiyero grunted, "It feels better than it did."

After fifteen minutes, the tree fell down, and Elphaba and Galinda quickly jumped out of the road.

"Oh, Elphie, it worked!" Galinda squealed excitedly. "It really, actually _worked_! Now what do we do?"

"We cover up our tracks," Elphaba said briskly. After handing Fiyero back his jacket, she squatted down, placed her hands on the remaining tree stump and chanted another spell. Immediately, a large tree appeared where the original one had previously stood.

Everyone gaped at the tree, and then Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Fae…this is…I mean…you…" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm speechless."

"Don't get too excited," Elphaba warned him. "It's not a real tree. It's just a convincing hologram."

Once everyone had finished making Elphaba feel highly uncomfortable by marvelling at her talent with magic, Galinda instructed the boys to lift the tree and carry it to Fiyero's suite.

"I have two questions."

Everyone turned to look at Elphaba expectantly.

"Firstly, how are we going to smuggle it in and _keep_ it in without arousing anyone's suspicions? You know, since we're not actually supposed to have trees in our rooms."

Galinda narrowed her eyes at her friend. "How come you didn't mention that rule this morning?"

"I only just thought of it," Elphaba admitted sheepishly.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What's the other question?" Boq eventually asked.

"As I asked Galinda before, how are we going to make that thing fit?"

"Surely you've got a shrinking spell in that brilliant mind of yours?" Fiyero questioned.

"That would solve the smuggling problem," Galinda added thoughtfully.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll cast a shrinking spell on it." Once more, Elphaba began to chant, and the tree glowed a bright yellow before disappearing.

Elphaba opened her eyes and bit her lip when she saw the result. "Whoops."

"Elphieee!" Galinda wailed loudly. "How could you?! Our perfect tree, and we spent all that time and energy on it, and now it's all wasted because you made it disappear!"

Fiyero met Elphaba's guilty gaze over Galinda's head. "Can you bring it back?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. Probably not, since I don't know where it's gone."

"Hey, guys?" Boq piped up, crouching to the ground. "I think I found our tree."

Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero all blinked at him. "Huh?"

Boq pointed to the ground, before picking something up and holding it out for all to see.

It was a tree.

It was the size of a thimble.

Fiyero grinned. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about anyone discovering it."

Galinda hit him, before turning to Elphaba. "I hope you can grow it again."

"So do I," the green girl muttered.

Galinda took the tree from Boq and began to head towards the boys' dormitories, being careful not to drop the tiny object. "Let's go set it up!"

Boq trotted after Galinda happily, while Elphaba followed as a more sedate pace, cringing with embarrassment.

Fiyero took her hand and patted it. "Don't worry, Fae," he said gently, "everyone makes mistakes. Some people's mistakes are just funnier than those of others."

Elphaba glared at him. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Fiyero chuckled and squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

Galinda stood looking around the room, hands on her hips. "Right. Where do you think we should put this?"

"Don't you think Elphaba should enlarge it first?" Boq pointed out. "Otherwise it's going to be a bit difficult to decorate it."

"Oh, yes, of course," Galinda giggled. "Silly me." She carefully placed the tree on the floor away from the furniture and turned to Elphaba. "Go on; do your stuff."

Elphaba swallowed nervously. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore…"

"Elphie…"

"Well, I don't want the spell to go to the extreme like last time! I'm sure no-one will be happy if Fiyero ends up with a hole in his ceiling."

Fiyero put his hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "That's not going to happen," he said firmly. "It will work. You can do this."

Elphaba glared at the miniscule tree. "Pressure much? Alright, I'll do it. But if it doesn't work, I am _not_ taking the blame."

Two minutes later, the tree had returned to its normal size and Galinda began directing traffic – at least, that's what it looked like to Elphaba.

"Where do you think we should put it? How about over here by the fireplace? No, not there, to the side a little."

"I think that looks lov-"

"No, it's not quite right. What about over there by the window? No, then FiFi can't see out. That would be sad, especially when it snows."

Said FiFi rolled his eyes as he and Boq moved the tree over to the opposite corner of the room. "Don't I get a say in this? It _is_ my suite, aftera-"

"No, not there, either… Try in front of that wall. No, it sticks out too much. Why don't you put it beside the fireplace and see how that looks?"

Everyone groaned in unison as the boys heaved the tree back to its original spot.

Galinda beamed and clasped her hands together. "Oh! It's perfect! Leave it right there! Don't move it another inch!"

"Galinda," Fiyero pointed out patiently, "we haven't got a stand for it yet."

Three pairs of eyes latched on to Elphaba.

"Oh, no, not again. No, I'm going to go and find Nessa, and then we will go and _buy_ the necessary equipment." She headed out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun holding that thing up for the next hour or so!"

* * *

"Aren't you glad now that we did it?" Galinda asked Elphaba and Nessarose the next day as the three girls plus Fiyero and Boq decorated the tree.

"I have to admit that it _is_ looking rather pretty," Nessarose conceded, hanging a purple bauble on one of the lower branches.

"Elphie?"

There was no reply.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba's head jerked up. "What?"

"Aren't you glad that we got a real tree?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply just as Fiyero's fingers gently brushed hers, eliciting a small gasp.

Galinda looked at her curiously.

Elphaba bit her lip. "Yes, Glin, it's very nice." She moved around to the other side of the tree, pushing Fiyero to the side with her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she whispered, blushing.

"Just decorating the tree," Fiyero replied, smiling innocently.

"Trying to distract me, more like," Elphaba muttered.

Fiyero's smile widened into a grin. "Are you admitting I distracted you?"

"No," Elphaba said stubbornly, shaking her head.

Fiyero brushed his hand against Elphaba's arm on purpose as he reached across in front of her to hang up a decoration, making sure to keep in physical contact with her at all times.

Elphaba's heartbeat sped up as Fiyero angled himself in front of her. She knew exactly what he was doing. Her eyes narrowed when he finally pulled back, and then she stepped one leg in front of Fiyero's, pressing herself against him as she copied his action and hung a decoration on the tree. After a moment, she stepped back and sent him a challenging look. "Two can play this game, you know," she said, using his own words from two days prior.

Fiyero winked. "You know I can't resist a good challenge." He reached an arm around Elphaba's waist, bending down to hang a bauble on a lower branch, and then pulled his arm back slowly, trailing his fingers up Elphaba's thigh. His grin widened when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Elphaba reached down and grabbed Fiyero's hand, pushing him away roughly. "That's too far." But her cheeks were flushed, and Fiyero had not missed the shiver that had possessed her.

"Is everything alright around here?" Galinda chirped brightly, popping her head around the tree.

Elphaba turned away in embarrassment, while Fiyero turned his grin onto the blonde. "Just dandy."

Galinda returned his grin and giggled. "Good."

As soon as she had disappeared back around to the other side of the tree, Elphaba put a hand over her eyes and groaned. "Oz, Fiyero, you sure know how to embarrass me, don't you?"

"Yep," Fiyero said cheerfully, snatching a snowflake ornament from Elphaba's grasp and looping it over his ear. He struck a pose. "How do I look?"

Elphaba couldn't help but burst into giggles. "Like an idiot. You need one on the other ear."

Fiyero plucked a matching ornament off the tree and did as she suggested. "Is that better?"

Elphaba shook her head. "You look even more ridiculous."

Fiyero pouted. "You did that on purpose."

Elphaba grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Come here, you." Fiyero captured Elphaba in his arms and brought his lips to her ear, tracing it gently.

Elphaba's giggles grew louder. "It doesn't have quite the same effect when you're wearing those stupid ornaments," she pointed out, flattening her hands against Fiyero's chest.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba froze, and Fiyero's eyes flicked up to see Nessarose, Galinda and Boq all staring at them, mouths wide open.

"What's going on here?" Nessarose asked slowly.

The pair shot apart as if struck by lightning. "Nothing," they said at the same time, Elphaba biting her lip nervously and Fiyero running his hand through his hair with a sheepish smile.

"Keep decorating," Fiyero added encouragingly.

Boq and Nessarose did so, but not before throwing them suspicious glances, and Galinda just grinned knowingly at them for a moment longer before disappearing once again.

Elphaba whacked Fiyero's chest. "You don't know how to behave, do you? Oz, how am I going to explain this?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Just tell them the truth."

"What truth?"

"That we're together now."

"Are we?"

"It's up to you. But I hope so." Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's hand gently, and then turned his attention back to decorating the tree.

Biting her lip, Elphaba followed suit, her mind racing with Fiyero's words.

On the other side of the tree, Galinda was still giggling madly, though somewhat more quietly. "Aren't they so cute together?" she gushed. "They are just so cute. Aren't they just so cute?"

Nessarose looked at Galinda with a frown. "What's going on between those two?"

Galinda shrugged. "Elphie won't tell me," she confessed, "and neither will Fiyero, but I suspect they're at that 'it's complicated' stage and will soon be moving onto the 'let's go out' stage."

Boq blinked. "You mean…Elphaba…and Fiyero…?"

"Yep." Galinda let out yet another shrill giggle. "Isn't it fantabulozmoziful? They are _so cute_ together!"

"You mean…you're definitely not with Fiyero anymore?" he asked, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh, no, Biq; we've been broken up for a while now."

"I thought it only happened a few days ago?" Nessarose questioned, trying not to glare at Boq.

Galinda waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Same thing."

"M-Miss G-Galinda, I wonder if I-I c-c-could –"

"Oh, look," Nessarose interrupted, "we've finished decorating the tree."

Hearing Nessarose's comment, Fiyero stepped back. "So we have."

Galinda looked up and admired the tree. "Doesn't it look perfect?"

"It does," Elphaba agreed quietly, catching Fiyero's eye. They exchanged a soft smile.

"There's just one thing missing," Galinda continued matter-of-factly. "It needs something on top."

"You mean like a star?" Fiyero asked.

"No, an angel," Nessarose argued.

Galinda looked around at the group. "So which is it going to be? A star or an angel?"

"A star," Fiyero and Elphaba said at the same time as Nessarose and Boq answered, "An angel."

Galinda sighed.

"How about we compromise," Elphaba suggested with a straight face, "and stick Galinda on top."

Galinda beamed and giggled. "Oh, Elphie, you're too sweet!"

Boq shuffled closer to the blonde. "M-Miss G-Galinda, if I may say so, you would look perfect atop a L-Lurlinemas t-t-tree."

Nessarose glared murderously at Boq.

"Hey, what a great idea!" Fiyero said brightly. "Galinda can be the tree-topper. I'm sure she'd enjoy having the extra space in here for her mountains of clothes." He elbowed Elphaba and winked. "And then I could move in with you."

Elphaba's eyes widened and she shot him a warning look.

Galinda smirked at Elphaba but, thankfully, didn't make any further remarks.

"What about a star with wings and a halo?" Elphaba said in an attempt to turn the conversation away from her and Fiyero.

"Oooh, that's a perfect idea, Elphie! I'll make one tonight." Galinda hugged her friend and then bounced out of the room. Boq followed her and Nessarose wheeled herself after him, her scorching gaze burning into the back of his head. Were her eyes lasers, Elphaba was quite sure the poor Munchkin's head would have melted by now.

At the door, Nessarose paused and turned back. "Are you coming, Fabala?"

"In a second."

With a twist of her mouth, Nessarose gave a stiff nod and disappeared down the hall.

Elphaba turned back to Fiyero. "I have something for you," she said shyly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a felt shape with a ribbon attached. Elphaba handed it to him. "For the tree."

Fiyero turned the decoration over in his hands, a smile playing at his lips. "A reindeer wearing a crown?"

Elphaba looked at him nervously. "You aren't still sore at Galinda over that, are you?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not still sore at her over that little episode."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I wasn't sure whether you'd appreciate the joke."

"I do. Thankyou; I love it." Fiyero hung the reindeer in a prominent place on the tree and then gently pulled Elphaba to him. "I love _you_." He leant down and kissed Elphaba tenderly. "And you will think about what I said, won't you?"

Elphaba nodded. "I will."

Fiyero smiled. "Good." He kissed her one more time before letting her go. "I'll see you later."

Elphaba returned his smile and slipped quietly from the room.

* * *

**Another A/N: The forestry laws I made up were based on certain clauses from the Queensland Forestry Act of 1959.**

**Favourite lines?**


	5. Santas and elves

**AN: Here we are again!**

**Elizabeth's prompt for me was (approximately, I'll just admit that I'm too lazy right now to look it up exactly) "Galinda makes Fiyero dress up like Santa Claus... and makes Boq his elf". You probably get why I loved writing this :D. (Though Elizabeth's response to it literally had me rolling over with laughter.)**

**Please review! ^_^**

* * *

**Santas and elves**

"FiFi, I have the most fantabulous idea," Galinda declared as the group was having breakfast at the Shiz Café one morning. It was the second to last day of school before the four-week Lurlinemas holiday would start, and the whole campus was buzzing. Most students would return home for the holidays; and originally, the friends had planned on doing the exact same thing.

A few days ago, however, a letter had arrived from Munchkinland, informing them that there was an outbreak of the Gillikin disease in the area – a relatively innocent, but still highly contagious disease – upon which Elphaba, Nessa and Boq had decided to stay here and spend the holidays at Shiz. Galinda had then declared that she would _not _allow her friends to have to celebrate Lurlinemas all by themselves, and she had written to her parents, informing them that she wouldn't come home for the holidays. Fiyero had then decided to stay as well.

Now, Fiyero looked at the tiny blonde a bit warily. "And what is that?" he asked.

Galinda beamed at him. "Well, tomorrow is the last day before midterms, and then the holidays," she said. "And I was thinking we should do something nice during class."

"'Something nice'," Elphaba muttered to her sister. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Nessa stifled a giggle.

"So," Galinda went on, "I have this little plan, and it's _really _amazifying, and all that it involves is some acting."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Acting," he echoed.

"Yes, you like acting, don't you?" Galinda squealed. She looked at the other boy. "Oh, and Biq – you're in, too!"

Boq crossed his arms. "I am not doing _anything _with Fiyero," he declared.

Galinda batted her eyelashes at him. "Please, Biq?" She gave him her most convincing puppy look. "For me?"

He immediately went beet red. "O-Okay, Miss G-Galinda," he stammered. "A-anything f-f-for you."

Nessa crossed her arms, glowering as she narrowed her eyes at the Munchkin boy, but he didn't even notice it, because Galinda was giving him one of her most radiant smiles. "Thank you so much, Biq!" she gushed.

Fiyero still wasn't convinced. "What kind of acting?" he asked suspiciously.

Galinda shrugged lightly. "Oh, just acting," she said vaguely. "Dress up like someone else and act like it. A small play, if you will."

Elphaba slowly leant towards him. "Don't do it," she hissed at him. "You're going to regret it."

Galinda glared at her best friend. "You're not helping, Elphie." She leant to whisper in Fiyero's other ear, "Do it, or I will tell everyone that you own a pair of underpants with hearts and reindeers on them."

Fiyero frowned. "I don't own –"

"You do now." Galinda smirked at him. "I bought them as a Lurlinemas gift for you when we were still dating," she informed him. "I hid them in your room when we were decorating the tree the other day, because I knew I would have to blackmail you about this or you wouldn't do it."

His face flushed. "Galinda –"

"I wonder what Elphie would say if she found them..."

"Okay, fine!" he hissed at her. "I'll do it! Just make sure Elphaba doesn't see them, okay?"

Galinda patted his head. "That's a good FiFi!" she cooed. She grinned at him and Boq. "Come to my dorm room tomorrow before class," she instructed them. "I'll give you your outfits then!"

"Your d-dorm room?" Boq's eyes were so wide that Elphaba feared they might fall out of their sockets. "Really?"

Nessa pinched his arm. He jumped. "Hey!"

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "Guys, _please_."

"Come on, Elphie!" Galinda squealed, grabbing her roommate's arm and dragging her out of her seat. 'I need you to help me! We have to pick up Fiyero and Boq's costumes for tomorrow, and there is some other stuff we need to prepare as well…"

Boq immediately jumped up. "Um… Do – do you need some help, M-Miss Galinda?" he offered eagerly.

Nessa looked like steam might start coming out of her ears at any moment now. "Boq," she hissed. "Why don't you come to _my _dorm room to help _me _wrap up my Lurlinemas presents?"

"But…" Boq started to splutter, but one deadly look from Nessa shut him up and he sulked. "Alright."

She forced a slightly too innocent smile at him. "_Good_." With that, she wheeled herself away, Boq quickly following behind.

Galinda's face brightened. "Ooh! We should totally find Nessa a new guy to date!" she gushed. "Someone to take her mind off of Boq!"

Elphaba moaned. "Oh, Glin…"

"Hush, Elphie." Galinda started pulling her towards the door. "You just wait and see – this is going to be the best Lurlinemas _ever_!"

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Galinda asked excitedly.

"Oh, M-Miss Galinda…" Boq stammered. "I-It's very be-beautiful."

Galinda beamed at him. "Thank you! I designed them myself," she said proudly, "and I brought the designs to that cute little store on High Street, where they then made –"

"No."

Galinda whirled around to face Fiyero. "_What _did you say?"

"I said no," he repeated. "Galinda, I'm not doing this. I look ridiculous and so does Boq."

"But Biq likes it!" Galinda protested.

Fiyero snorted. "Just because Boq completely lost his brain – if he ever had one in the first place – ever since he crossed the threshold into your _dorm room_…"

"Seriously? You're joking about Biq's brain?" Galinda snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."

Fiyero glared at her. "Glin, you know as well as I do that Boq will do anything you ask," he said. "Anything at all. He's overwhelmed because he's in your dorm room. Promise him a kiss and he'd jump off a building. Literally."

"Hm," Galinda hummed. "Maybe I should try that once, it could be fun…"

Another look from Fiyero shut her up. "I'm not doing this," he declared. "Never. Forget it."

Galinda scowled. "You know I'll tell Elphie –"

"Yes, I know," Fiyero cut her off. "Tell her, then. Elphaba can know about the embarrassing underwear in my room. If she really lo-" he swallowed that – he knew he loved _her_, but he wasn't sure about the feeling being mutual – "_likes _me, it won't matter to her."

Galinda giggled. "That's so cute! Do you hear that, Elphie?" she called over her shoulder.

Fiyero paled. "She's _here_?"

Elphaba poked her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth. She smirked at him. "Don't worry, Yero. Glin already told me about her little blackmailing plan."

Fiyero grimaced.

"So," Galinda said excitedly. "Biq, are you in?"

He hesitated for a moment, and Galinda made googly eyes at him. "Pwetty pwease?"

He caved. "O-Of course, Miss G-Galinda."

"Yay!" Galinda clapped her hands, then bounced over to Fiyero. "FiFi?"

He shook his head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwetty _pwetty _pwease?"

He rolled his eyes. "_No_, Galinda," he grunted.

Galinda scowled. "Elphie!" she called.

Elphaba poked her head out of the bathroom again.

"FiFi won't do it," Galinda pouted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why does that surprise you?" she asked pointedly. "And what do you expect _me_ to do about it?" she added.

Galinda stomped her foot. "Elphie!" she whined. "Can't you charm him into doing it, or something?"

Elphaba flushed. Fiyero winked at her. "I'd like to see you try," he said cheekily.

Elphaba grabbed a pillow off her bed and hurled it at Fiyero's head. It hit him right between the eyes and she grinned at him victoriously before turning to Galinda. "Glin, if he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to."

"Yes he does!" Galinda argued. She went to stand next to her roommate. "Come on, Elphie! Convince him!"

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda…"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Galinda made big eyes at her friend. "Please? Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed, then moved towards Fiyero. "Do it," she told him. "It makes Galinda happy, and if you don't do it I'm going to have to listen to her whining all the time."

He raised one eyebrow.

Elphaba smirked slightly, eyes dancing with mischief. "And honestly? It would make _me_ happy, too. It's been a long time since I had a good laugh."

He scowled at her. Now _she _made googly eyes at him. "Pwetty pwease, Fiyero?" she said in an imitation of Galinda – and a rather good one at that.

He hesitated. She could see it. He just needed a final push.

"Or are you scared?" she challenged him. "The great, scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus isn't brave enough to parade around in a Santa suit?"

That did it. He was scowling again. "I'm not scared," he insisted.

"Prove it."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Elphaba smirked, then yelped when he suddenly brought his arm around her waist and yanked her towards him until they were nose to nose. "But you owe me," he breathed in her ear.

She blushed. Galinda giggled. Boq just looked away in discomfort.

Fiyero let go of the green girl and Galinda immediately jumped in between them. "Let's see if the costumes fit, and then we can start working on the act!" she gushed.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba quickly slipped into her seat near the front. Nessa was already there and Galinda followed right behind the green girl. "When are they coming?" Nessarose whispered to Galinda.

"Five minutes," she whispered back. "They're even bringing a bag of presents – I bought all these little gifts for every person in this class! It's going to be so amazifyingly Ozmopolitan!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, class," the professor began. "Now, since this is our final day here at Shiz before midterms and then Lurlinemas break – which I am sure you are all looking forward to…"

The class cheered.

"…I just wanted to –"

Just then, the door opened and Fiyero and Boq came in. All the students gaped at them for a few long moments.

Fiyero was dressed up as Santa Claus. He was wearing a red coat, black pants and black boots. He had stuffed several pillows underneath his coat to make him look fat, with a black belt to keep it all in place. There was white fur at the sleeves and bottom of the coat and he was wearing a Christmas hat with a bell dangling from the tip. His face was covered by a curly white beard and he did definitely _not _look pleased.

Behind him was Boq, dressed up in green and gold with a tinge of red. He was wearing a high, green, pointed cap and his cheeks were coloured a bright red – and not just because his face flushed upon laying eyes on Galinda. It was clear that the blonde and her make-up assortment had gotten to him; Galinda had painted his cheeks red, his lips some shade of pink, and he was wearing mascara.

The moment the three girls laid eyes on them, they nearly fell off their chairs with laughter – even Nessa – while Fiyero just glared at them and Boq tried to catch Galinda's gaze.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone," he said in a low, booming voice. "We are here to see if you have been naughty or nice!"

Elphaba was snorting with laughter now, and most of the other girls in the classroom were giggling. "I wouldn't mind sitting on your lap, Santa," Pfannee said, batting her eyelashes at Fiyero. She obviously knew about his single status and she saw this as a perfect opportunity of doing something about it.

"Elphie has been naughty, Santa!" Galinda shrieked with laughter. "Maybe you should punish her!"

Elphaba flushed and shoved her friend, but Fiyero was smirking at her. "Miss Elphaba Thropp, why don't you come up here for a moment?"

Elphaba groaned, hissed, "I hate you," at Galinda, then rose to her feet. She let out a small squeak when Fiyero suddenly pulled her into his lap.

"You know," he whispered into her ear, his beard tickling her skin, "we should do this more often." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elphaba grabbed his beard and pulled it back, then let go, causing the elastic string, that the beard was attached to, to snap back into Fiyero's face. He yelped, hands flying up to his painful nose and cheeks, and all the students laughed.

Elphaba smirked at him. "You had it coming."

"You were right, Miss Galinda," Fiyero grumbled. "Miss Elphaba is a very naughty girl."

"But she still gets a present!" Galinda called from her seat. Fiyero looked at Boq, who rummaged around in a bag before pulling out a small, box-shaped present and handed it to Elphaba.

The green girl looked at Fiyero sharply. "This better not be what it looks like."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Fae?" he asked her sarcastically. "We're not even officially together yet and you think I would propose to you in a Santa suit in front of our entire Life Sciences class?"

Elphaba made a face. "Okay, I guess not, then. Thank Oz." She carefully unwrapped the present. When she saw the velvety, royal blue box inside, she shot him a warning look. "Fiyero?"

"Just open it," he told her.

Instead of doing just that, she turned the box around in her hands. "Did Galinda buy this?"

He shook his head. "She bought the other presents," he said, "but I wanted to get you something myself."

Elphaba would have expected the other students to make rude remarks about her sitting in Fiyero's lap for so long, but when she looked up, she discovered that Boq was handing out candy canes and everyone was distracted. She breathed a sigh of relief – she hated to be the centre of attention. She looked back at Fiyero hesitantly, then slowly opened the box – before the students lost interest in their candy and would start teasing after all.

She held her breath when she discovered a beautiful silver necklace inside. Hanging from it was a small, glittering, emerald green… well, emerald. It was flanked by two blue gemstones she suspected to be sapphires.

"Please tell me those aren't real," she whispered. "Fiyero, if those are real, then this is worth more than all my possessions combined together! I can't accept this!"

"Of course they're not real," he assured her. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll save that for once you're _actually _my girlfriend."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"They're just gemstones," he said, fastening the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair. "Galinda said you don't have any jewellery, so I thought you might like it."

Elphaba touched the necklace tentatively. "It's beautiful," she said softly. "Thank you."

Fiyero looked into her eyes, willing himself hard not to kiss her in front of the entire class.

"Present for Miss Galinda!" Boq suddenly chirped, breaking the moment between the two. Elphaba hastily scrambled off Fiyero's lap and Boq handed Galinda a present, which turned out to be a silver hand mirror with pink stones all around it.

She squealed. "Oh, Biq! It's so pretty! Thank you!" She hugged him.

Boq just stood there, his mouth wide open, his eyes huge. When his face started to become purple, Fiyero elbowed him harshly in the side. "Boq, _breathe_."

The Munchkin took in a gulp of air, then choked on it and burst out in a coughing fit. Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Oh, sweet Oz."

"Santa Clause!" Milla chirped. "You look a little bit grumpy – do you want us to cheer you up?" She giggled, Pfannee and Shenshen joining her, and Fiyero had to suppress a groan.

Before he knew it, the three girls were all over him – Shenshen fingering his curly beard, Pfannee perched in his lap, and Milla giggling and batting her eyelashes at him. He shot Galinda a desperate look, but she shrugged helplessly. Elphaba had crossed her arms, face like a thundercloud.

Huh. Well, at least she was jealous when other girls tried to seduce him. He supposed that was a good thing.

"Come on, Santa!" Boq sang, his face still flushed. He didn't really want to talk to Fiyero, but Galinda had told them sternly that they had to do this because it was part of the act, and so he complied. "Let's dance!"

Fiyero leapt to his feet, grateful for the distraction. The three girls quickly jumped back and Fiyero and Boq started some crazy dance routine Galinda had thought out for them that involved a lot of spinning and jumping. They were singing 'Jingle Bells' as they went, and it didn't take long before the entire class was singing along, the professor included.

When the act was finally finished and the bell rang, Fiyero plopped down in a seat next to Galinda, his face red and sweaty. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and removed the hat and the beard. "Oz, that was awful."

Galinda was beaming. "I think you were wonderful!" she declared, kissing first Fiyero's cheek, then Boq's. The Munchkin looked about to faint. Nessarose pinched his arm - hard.

Fiyero looked around him. "Where's Fae?" he asked.

Galinda shrugged. "She left the moment the bell rang," she said. "I don't know where she went."

Fiyero frowned. "She didn't have any other classes, did she?"

Nessa shook her head. "She didn't," she said. "She told me."

"I'll just go and change, and then I'll look for her." Fiyero quickly found the men's room and changed out of the ridiculous suit, which he brought back to Galinda before setting out to find his almost-girlfriend.

He eventually found her under a tree near Suicide Canal. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "You were gone pretty fast."

She shrugged stiffly.

He studied her, feeling confused. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head.

"Yes, you are." He tugged at her arm. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped, yanking her arm back. "Just go back to your girlfriends already."

His mouth was hanging slightly open, but she didn't even notice it. She just kept on ranting. "Pfannee and Shenshen and Milla. It's clear that they want you. They're perfect – giggly society girls with high status and lots of charm. I bet you'd be very happy together."

"Whoa," he said, grabbing her hands, stilling her. "What in Oz are you talking about?"

"I saw them looking at you when they were all over you in your lap," she spat. "Fiyero, this is insane. I don't know why you ever wanted to kiss me or asked me to be your girlfriend – perhaps you were delusional, or sick, or maybe you _completely _lost your mind – but it's clear that it's not going to happen. You're handsome. You're a prince. You're everything I'm not. You should be with a cute and pretty and _normal_ girl, not with an abnormal green artichoke -"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

She froze up for a moment, and when he pulled away, she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want you talking about yourself like that," he said sternly. "And it's not up to you to tell me who I should or shouldn't be with."

A dark red colour crept up into her cheeks and she lowered her eyes, but he tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I love you," he told her.

She just kept on staring at him.

"I've been in love with you for a long time now," he said. "You got me thinking, Fae. You changed me. For the better. I don't want giggling society girls from important families that constantly swoon over me. I never really did, you know. That was just my genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow self talking."

She chuckled softly.

He cupped her face, gently stroking her jaw with his thumb. "I want _you_."

She blushed and averted her gaze again. "You're an idiot," she muttered.

"I know." He squeezed her hand. "But I'm _your _idiot."

Her blush deepened.

He slowly leant in to kiss her again, sliding one arm around her back to bring her closer. He brushed her lips with his, then skated them over her cheek to whisper in her ear, "Fae?"

Her voice was a breathless whisper. "Yeah?"

He leant his forehead against hers and looked into those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes he so loved. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. "Officially?"

Her eyes closed on their own accord when he started planting soft kisses on her entire face. Her mind was reeling, yet at the same time it felt like her head was filled with a thick fog she couldn't get through. Did she want to be his girlfriend? Yes, of course she did. But Pfannee and Shenshen and Milla…

_He doesn't want them_, she reminded herself. _He wants me._

So who was she to refuse him?

"Okay," she whispered, and he pulled back abruptly, surprised.

"What?"

"I said okay," she repeated, her voice a bit stronger now. The radiant grin that broke through on his face was enough to set her heart singing, and she didn't even care when he threw his arms around her and started kissing her completely senseless in public. She would scold him for that later. Right now, she was just happy.

"I love you," he said again, and she kissed him deeply in reply.


	6. Dates and stalkers

**A/N: Again, thanks for all your lovely reviews! Maddy's prompt for this one was "Elphaba and Fiyero's first date, where he takes her ice skating, which is supposed to be romantic... only Galinda follows them, Boq follows Galinda, Nessa follows Boq..." It didn't turn out quite how I expected, but hopefully it's still enjoyable!**

* * *

**Dates and stalkers**

"FiFi!"

Fiyero turned around, suppressing a sigh. "What is it, Galinda? I'm on my way to meet Elphaba."

"Just the person I want to talk to you about."

Immediately, Fiyero's brow creased in concern. "What is it? Is she okay? Oz, she hasn't come down ill or anything, has she?"

Galinda giggled.

"Why are you giggling? Please tell me she's alright," Fiyero begged.

"You are so cute when you worry about her like that. But she's fine – really," she added at Fiyero's unconvinced look.

"Okay…well, if she's not ill, what is it?"

"It's just that I was thinking" – Fiyero's raised eyebrow went unnoticed by the babbling blonde – "that since you are Elphie are together now –"

"Wait, how did you know? Did she tell you?"

Galinda fixed his with a look. "Of course she did," she said with a sniff. "She's my bestest friend. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Well, it's just…I didn't think she'd want people to know quite so soon. I'm just surprised she told you without me having to push her to."

"You're not making any sense. But that doesn't matter right now. What I was going to say was…Oz, FiFi, don't you think it's high time you two went on a date?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Give us a chance, Galinda – we only just got together yesterday!"

"Officially," Galinda reminded him.

"Well, yeah," Fiyero admitted, "but it's not as if she would have gone on a date with me before that."

"True," Galinda conceded. "Well, now you _are_ together – officially – so you've got to take her on a date. Now, where are you going to take her tomorrow night?"

"Wait, what?" Fiyero spluttered. "Tomorrow? Give me a chance to think about this!"

"Why? We're thinking about this now, aren't we?"

"Key word: _me_. Give _me_ a chance, Glin. _Alone_."

Galinda sighed dramatically. "Fine. But you must tell me as soon as you've worked out all the details. Okay?"

"Okay," Fiyero agreed, knowing she wouldn't let this go otherwise.

"That's a good FiFi," Galinda said sweetly, patting his head. "You know where to find me."

Fiyero raised his eyes heavenwards as Galinda skipped off. "Why me?"

Fiyero spent the better part of three days racking his brains for the perfect first date for him and Elphaba. He'd discarded idea after idea, including dinner, a picnic lunch and dancing.

On the fourth day, he woke up with a fantastic idea – at least, he hoped it was. He wasn't sure if Elphaba would be up for it, but he confidently figured it would be worth trying to convince her when they had an amazing time and she begged him to take her there again.

Conveniently, the first person he ran into that day was Galinda.

"I'm going to take Elphaba on a date," he informed her happily.

Galinda beamed and let out a squeal. "Oooh, yay! I can't wait to give Elphie a make-over! She's going to be absolutely amazifying and you're going to faint at her gorgeousness," Galinda told him matter-of-factly.

"Uh, that's a nice idea, Glin," Fiyero said gently, "but it won't be necessary."

"What do you mean, 'won't be necessary'?" Galinda demanded. "Of _course_ it will be necessary! You want to show her off, don't you?"

"It's not going to be that kind of date…"

Galinda scrunched her face up. "What other kind of date is there?"

"A…fun date?" Fiyero tried, unsure of how to word it without incurring the petite blonde's wrath.

Galinda stared at him. "You'd better tell me exactly what this date is."

Fiyero sighed. "Promise not to tell her until I've asked her myself?"

Galinda nodded eagerly. "Pwomise!"

Fiyero really didn't trust the blonde not to spill, but he didn't want to hear her whine about him not telling her, so he gave in. "I want to take her ice-skating."

"How perfect!" Galinda cried, letting out another squeal. "Oooh, I can totally buy her a pretty little skater's outfit and –"

"_Galinda_," Fiyero said in exasperation. "You _know_ she won't like that. Just let her wear whatever she wants to wear – as long as she can move in it."

Galinda harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But she'd better tell me all the details. Oh, here she comes now! Elphie!" Galinda began to jump up and down, waving frantically in an effort to get Elphaba's attention. "Guess what? Fiyero's going to a-"

She was suddenly cut off by Fiyero's hand clapping over her mouth. "Oz, Galinda, can't you _ever_ let me do the talking? It _does_ concern me."

Galinda pushed his hand away and shot him a glare. "You spoil all the fun," she complained.

_Look who's talking_, Fiyero thought sarcastically.

"What's Fiyero going to do?" Elphaba asked as she drew to a halt beside her friend. She looked between the two, eyebrow raised.

Fiyero returned Galinda's glare pointedly. "Right now, Fiyero's going to say goodbye to Galinda. Goodbye, Galinda."

"Goodbye, Fiyero," Galinda sniffed. She giggled at Elphaba before flouncing off.

"What was that all about?" Elphaba questioned Fiyero.

"Nevermind." Fiyero placed his hands on Elphaba's waist and drew her closer for a tender kiss. "Good morning, my darling girlfriend."

Elphaba blushed, a beaming smile lighting up her face. Hearing those words leave his lips sent shivers down her spine. "Good morning, my handsome boyfriend."

Fiyero's heart was soaring. He knew Elphaba wasn't the type of person to go around saying such things, so the fact that she had willingly said it to him made him feel extremely proud and special. He grinned and kissed her again. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

Elphaba's expression immediately turned suspicious. "Why?" she asked, drawing out the word.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date."

"A date?" Elphaba echoed. "Not like…out to dinner or anything, right? I'm not so sure –"

"Nothing like that," Fiyero cut her off with a shake of his head. "I thought we might go ice-skating."

Elphaba stared at him. "Ice-skating. Ice-skating? I can't skate!" she protested. "I've never been…I don't know how…I'll probably fall over and –"

Fiyero laughed and pressed another kiss to her lips. "It's okay; I rather suspected you'd probably never skated before. I'll teach you. Granted, I'm not fantastic at it myself, but I'm passable. I think. Good enough to teach you the basics, anyway. So what do you say?" he asked her eagerly.

"Well, I…ummm…oh, don't use that look on me!" Elphaba begged.

"What look?" Fiyero asked, blinking innocently.

"That look."

"What, this look?" He arranged his face once more into a sad puppy-dog expression, complete with wide eyes and exaggerated pout.

Elphaba buried her face in Fiyero's chest. "Why can I never resist that look? Okay, we'll go ice-skating on Saturday."

"Yay!" Fiyero picked her up and spun her around, then dropped a kiss on her nose. "It'll be heaps of fun, don't worry," he told her.

"'Don't worry'?" Elphaba snorted. "Very comforting, Fiyero."

Fiyero just grinned.

"I really don't think I can do this, Fiyer- Oh!" Elphaba grunted as she slipped over and fell onto the ice.

Fiyero chuckled as he glided over and offered her a hand up. "Of course you can. You can't give up after only trying for less than two minutes."

Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's proffered hand and hauled herself upright. "Yes, I can," she retorted crossing her arms.

"Awww, Fae, come on! Just let me show you a few things, and _then_ you can give up, hmmm? What do you say?"

"Fine," Elphaba grumbled good-naturedly.

Fiyero locked his arm around her waist and proceeded to show her how to move across the ice, making sure he kept a reasonable pace and didn't let her fall.

"Why did you suggest ice-skating, anyway?" Elphaba asked curiously as she copied his movements.

Fiyero gave a half-shrug. "I thought it might suit your tastes more than any other sort of date whilst still being romantic."

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up. "You thought it would be romantic to watch me fall over because I can't skate and run into things because I can't see without my glasses?"

"No, I thought it would be romantic to go ice-skating together. To spend a whole day together. Just the two of us."

"Well…I guess that's a nice thought," Elphaba admitted.

"Besides, there's nothing here for you to run into."

"There's always you," Elphaba retorted, poking out her tongue.

"You can run into me anytime."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How cheesy was that?"

Fiyero laughed. "Very," he agreed. "But true. Come on, let's practice stopping and starting."

The pair continued to skate over the frozen lake, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that followed their every move.

Galinda was extremely excited for her best friend. Her first date ever! It wasn't often Galinda got to see someone go out with a boy for the first time.

Being the curious type, Galinda naturally wanted to know _all_ the details of Elphaba's first date with Fiyero…but she was _so afraid_ that her friend would have trouble opening up to her about such a personal thing that she came to a decision.

She had to find out what happened somehow.

And so Galinda dug a pair of ice-skates out of the deep, dark depths of her oversized wardrobe – just in case – and followed the new couple down to the lake, being careful to stay hidden at all times. She managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying and everything – it seemed not one single tiny little detail would be missed.

But what she didn't count on was Boq.

Galinda was grinning from ear to ear and internally squealing at the cuteness being displayed by Elphaba and Fiyero when suddenly she heard a shout from behind her.

"Miss G-Galinda!"

Galinda spun around, almost falling over in the process. She began flapping her arms frantically in an attempt to get the Munchkin boy to shut up. Unfortunately, Boq took this as a sign of encouragement to keep talking, and he did so as he approached.

"I w-was w-wondering if you'd be s-s-so k-k-kind as to –"

Galinda's hand was covering Boq's mouth as soon as he was close enough for her to launch herself at him. "Shhh!" she warned, dragging him behind the bush. "Not so loud!"

Boq's eyes were wide as Galinda slowly pulled her hand back; his face turning almost purple. "You…you touched my lips!"

Galinda ignored him. "Elphie and FiFi are on their first date just over there" – she pointed – "so we can't interrupt them. They are _so cute_ together," she said with a giggle.

"Then why are y-you here?" Boq asked in confusion.

"Because I know Elphie isn't going to give me all the details, and I _need_ to _know_," Galinda told him.

"Why?"

Galinda gave him an exasperated look. "Because I do. Now shush – I'm missing what's going on."

"S-sorry," Boq whispered, and the pair peeked out around the bush to see what was happening on the ice.

Elphaba had progressed to skating on her own, though Fiyero followed close behind, a big grin lighting up his face.

As Boq and Galinda watched, Elphaba turned around, continuing to skate backwards, and she looked absolutely radiant as Fiyero caught up with her and put his hands on her waist, bringing them both to a halt. He leant down to kiss her, and Galinda clasped her hands together. Eyes shut dreamily, she turned back to Boq.

"Oh, aren't they _so cute_ together? It is _so_ romantic!" Galinda opened her eyes to find herself practically nose-to-nose with a very shell-shocked-looking Boq.

Galinda quickly pulled away as Boq gulped and was about to apologize when she caught sight of someone headed in their direction.

Someone in a wheelchair.

It was Nessarose.

And she did not look happy.

"Oh, no," Galinda muttered, diving for her ice-skates.

"What?"

"It's Nessa. An angry Nessa." Galinda hurried pulled off her boots and slid her feet into her skates, fumbling as she tied the laces.

Boq spun around so fast, he almost lost his balance.

"Boq!"

Boq groaned. "M-Miss G-Galin-" He turned back around, but Galinda had already nicked off and was just stepping onto the ice.

"Hey, Elphie! Hey, FiFi!" Galinda called brightly, beginning to skate around the perimeter of the lake. "Don't mind me, I'm just out here for a little skate." She swerved inwards towards the couple, close enough to whisper, "And to get away from Nessa. I think she's mad at me because of Biq's attention. Though I don't know why." She spun out again.

Elphaba and Fiyero were startled, to say the least, by Galinda's sudden appearance, and they both blinked at her rather owlishly before turning to see that Nessarose was indeed rolling down the little track towards them, a scowl etched upon her pretty features.

The other thing they noticed was Boq hurrying to catch up to Galinda. Still wearing his boots, Boq nevertheless walked onto the ice. "Miss Ga- Oof!"

Elphaba and Fiyero both burst into laughter as Boq slipped and fell on his backside, his face red as a tomato.

"Good shot, Boq!" Fiyero called cheekily.

Boq raised his gaze to glare at Fiyero, before attempting to stand. Naturally, he slipped several more times before successfully rising to his feet. He began to clomp over the ice, trying to catch up to Galinda, who was much too fast on her skates.

"He's making me feel better. I mean, at least I wasn't _that_ bad!" Elphaba chortled to Fiyero.

"Boq!" Nessarose called again. "I've been following you for ages! Didn't you hear me call you earlier?"

Boq looked between her and Galinda, looking like a frightened rabbit caught in the headlights. "Uh…"

Galinda stopped skating and bit her lip. Nessarose seemed really angry.

Nessarose was now almost to the ice, and she continued ranting at the poor Munchkin. "Or were you too busy fawning over Galinda to listen to me? That's all you ever seem to do these days," she fumed. "Do you even care for me at all?"

"Uh-oh," Fiyero murmured to Elphaba. "This is not going to be good."

"Nessa, just calm down," Elphaba tried, but Nessarose ignored her.

"Well? Do you?"

Boq faltered. "B-but we're n-n-not –"

"Do you or don't you?" Nessarose demanded.

"O-of course I c-care, but –"

Nessarose continued to wheel herself closer and closer…

…right onto the ice.

Everyone froze for a moment.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Nessa, get off the ice!"

"Nessa, I'm sorry!"

"Nessa, I do care, b-but –"

"Nessa, do as Elphaba says!" Fiyero warned, somehow managing to make himself heard over the racket. "Get off the ice; it's too dangerous!"

Nessarose glared at him. "Don't you tell me what to do. I'm in the middle of a discussion here."

"Nessarose, go now!" Fiyero yelled. "That patch of ice is too thin! It could break at any given moment!"

"Oh, I see," Nessarose sneered. "All boys stick together. And the rest of you just don't like me anymore. Well, so be it. But I must say, I'm disappointed in you, Fabala. Father will be hearing about this."

Elphaba looked shocked. "Nessa, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I think I understand perfectly," Nessarose spat. "I just can't believe you'd do this to me! _Me_! Your own sister!" She angrily brought down her fist on the arm of her chair.

That was all the encouragement the ice needed. Instantly, it began to crack, and Nessarose suddenly found her chair moving – the back wheels sinking into the water beneath the icy surface; the front wheels beginning to slip backwards as the ice broke off. She began shrieking in fear. "Fabala! Help me!"

Everyone went into panic mode.

"Nessa!" Elphaba lunged forward, but Fiyero caught her arm and hauled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to save my sister!" Elphaba cried, shaking him off.

"You can't go to her or you'll end up in the same situation. We have to be practical about this!"

"But Nessa –!" Elphaba cut herself off as the wheelchair lost its remaining grip on the ice and plunged into the icy water with Nessarose still firmly locked in its seat.

Instantly, the panic level rose even more, and Fiyero swore under his breath.

Galinda screamed. "Quick! _Do_ something! She's going to freeze to death!"

Elphaba felt her fear and panic combining inside her as she realized Galinda was right, and suddenly, a flash of green magic shot out of her fingertips. "Nessa!"

And then the strangest thing happened – the water where Nessarose had disappeared began to glow a soft yellow-orange colour.

"What's going on?" Boq asked, his throat tight.

Elphaba ignored his question. "Come on; we have to save her!"

Elphaba began to skate towards her sister, and Fiyero, recognizing it would be too late by the time they came up with a more practical plan, quickly followed.

The two peered into the water. "There she is!" Elphaba cried. "Quick, we have to get to her. Boq, come and help us!"

Carefully, the Munchkin boy walked over to join them.

"She's not far below the surface," Fiyero said after assessing the situation. "The chair is tipped back, though."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good. We have to release her legs from the braces." She cautiously lowered herself to the ice so that she was lying flat on her stomach, then inched closer and reached into the water. Her eyes widened. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" the other three chorused, trying not to panic even more.

"The water…it's…it's _warm_!"

"That must have been what happened when your powers were released," Fiyero said as understanding dawned on him. "You warmed the water up so Nessa wouldn't freeze in there. Come on; we've got no time to lose. The heat is going to melt the ice any second now. We have to work quickly."

Elphaba quickly snapped the leg braces open and pulled Nessarose's legs free, and then Fiyero and Boq helped her haul the girl out of the water.

As soon as she surfaced, Nessarose's body heaved out the water it had taken in. She was barely conscious and her skin had turned a blotchy red.

"We need to get her dry," Elphaba said, her voice shaking. She was relieved, but still a bit fearful. She began to stand, but the blade of her skate went through the ice. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Boq, take hold of Nessa!"

The Munchkin boy obediently did so. "What is it?"

"The ice is melting. Quick, get her back to Galinda. Go!"

Boq scurried off, struggling to carry Nessarose by himself, as Fiyero grabbed hold of Elphaba's waist.

"I've got you," he told her. "Let's go."

The couple began to slowly make their way across the ice, but the effects of the heat were too fast. The ice was melting under their skates, and it wasn't long before they found themselves immersed in the water.

Elphaba broke through the surface, gasping for air. She looked around wildly. "Fiyero!"

"Here," Fiyero said, surfacing himself. "Take off your skates."

"What?"

"Take them off!" Fiyero said urgently. "The only way we can get out of here is by swimming to the edge of the lake."

Elphaba quickly did as he instructed, and together, they swam to the edge. By the time they made it, however, Elphaba's spell was beginning to wear off, and the water was turning icy once more.

Fiyero hauled himself up and onto the snow-covered bank, then offered his hands to Elphaba and pulled her out as well. Elphaba immediately hurried over to where Galinda and Boq were trying to warm up her sister and dropped down beside her. "Nessa? Nessa, are you alright? Please speak to me."

The younger girl groaned, her eyelids fluttering slightly but remaining closed.

"We need to get her dry," Elphaba said, repeating her earlier words.

Galinda nodded. "I'll take her back to our room."

Elphaba began to gather her sister's small frame in her arms, but Galinda stopped her.

"We'll take care of her. You and Fiyero go and take care of yourselves."

"But –"

"Elphie, you won't be able to look after her is you get sick. Look at you – you're shivering! Go."

"Glin –"

"Go." Galinda's voice was gentle but firm and she gave Elphaba a stern look. "She'll be fine with us. Fiyero…"

Fiyero nodded and wrapped his arms around Elphaba, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, Fae. Let's do as Galinda says."

"What about Nessa's chair?"

"We'll get someone to pull it out later. Like tomorrow. Right now, Nessa's health is of more concern. As is yours." He paused, before adding, "And mine, I guess. Come on."

Reluctantly, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to lead her away as Galinda and Boq picked up Nessarose and attempted to carry her between the two of them.

Boq and Galinda laid Nessarose down on Elphaba's bed.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to make a cup of hot tea," Galinda instructed as she removed the girl's coat, "and then I think it would be best if you left."

Boq nodded numbly as he followed her instructions.

Soon he was setting a steaming mug beside Galinda and slipping out of the door.

Galinda immediately set about stripping Nessarose of her wet clothes. She then pulled out several thick rugs and wrapped them around the other girl. By this time, Nessarose was a bit more aware of what was going on, and Galinda managed to prop her up against the pillow. "Here, drink this," Galinda encouraged her quietly, holding the mug up to Nessarose's lips.

Nessarose took a sip of the hot liquid, shuddering as the heat spread through her. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely. "I mean…the water…suddenly…warmed up."

"Elphie lost control of her powers. Fiyero thinks she warmed up the water to stop you from freezing," Galinda explained gently.

Nessarose's eyes widened.

"She quite possibly saved your life," added the blonde.

Tears began to roll down Nessarose's cheeks. "She – she did?"

Galinda nodded.

Nessarose let out a sob. "I feel dreadful! I said such…horrid…things to her. And you. And Boq. Oz, Boq!" She sat up. "Where is he?"

"I sent him out. I didn't want him here while I…uh… I had to take off your clothes," Galinda explained awkwardly. "Sorry. Didn't want you to…um…ahem. Here." She held the mug up for Nessarose to take another sip of tea.

"Oh. What about Fabala?"

"I sent her with Fiyero to get dry. They, uh…kind of had an accident…the heat from Elphie's spell made the ice melt, and she and Fiyero fell in."

"Are they alright?" Nessarose asked in concern.

Galinda nodded. "Oh, yes; they'll be fine. Elphie was much more concerned about you."

Nessarose sighed, slumping back against the pillow. "She shouldn't. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not," Galinda said firmly. "It's just…you love Biq, and…it kind of…affected your judgement for a moment. That's all."

"I'm so sorry about that, Galinda," Nessarose apologized. "I don't have anything against you, really…it's just upsetting to see Boq…"

"Follow me around all the time? I know. I'm sorry."

Nessarose shook her head. "Don't be. It's not like you encourage him or anything."

Galinda shrugged. "Still…" She sighed, before deciding to change the subject. "Are you starting to feel better at all?"

"I think so. I should be out of your hair soon, I think."

"That's not what I –"

"Where's my chair?" Nessarose asked suddenly.

Galinda grimaced. "Still in the lake, I'm afraid. But don't worry; we're going to get someone to help fish it out tomorrow. We were more worried about you."

"Oh, no. I can't go back to my room without my chair! Madame Morrible will ask questions! I don't want her to know."

"Well…" Galinda thought for a moment, before a big grin spread across her face. "You can stay here tonight! Like a sleepover party! I'll go and ask Madame Morrible right now!"

"She would never allow that."

"Of course she will!" Galinda insisted. "It's Saturday! No classes tomorrow, so she's got no argument. Be right back!" And with that, Galinda bounded out of the room, only to run into Boq on the stairs.

"How is she?" he asked, anxiously wringing his hands together.

"She's okay. In fact, you should probably let Elphie know. But you don't want to interrupt anything. Oh, hell, she'll be too worried to do anything. Go to Fiyero's suite and let them know she's okay. Oh, and tell Elphie that we're going to have a sleepover tonight. Thanks, Biq!" She waved as she hurried off, leaving Boq to go and seek out Elphaba and Fiyero.

"That water was freezing," Elphaba said as she settled into Fiyero's arms in front of the fireplace.

"You could say that," Fiyero agreed, pulling the blanket around them. "I can't believe you heated the water like that, though."

Elphaba snorted. "If only it had remained warm up we managed to get out of there."

"Well, there's always an upside," Fiyero grinned, burying his head into Elphaba's neck and nuzzling her damp hair. "We have a great excuse to cuddle."

"I'm worried about Nessa." Elphaba bit her lip.

"She'll be fine. Galinda's looking after her."

"I know, but still…"

"Hey." Fiyero caught her chin and turned her head to look at him. "She'll be fine."

She sighed and rested her head back against Fiyero's shoulder. "You're right. I know you are. But I can't help it."

"I know." Fiyero rubbed his hands up and down Elphaba's arms and dropped a kiss on her jaw.

At that moment, however, there was a knock on the door.

Instantly, Elphaba was up and hurrying to answer it. "That must be Galinda." She flung the door open to reveal… "Boq?"

"Miss Galinda wanted me to tell you that Nessa is okay, and apparently you're having a sleepover tonight."

"Er, what?" Elphaba questioned. "Who is?"

Boq shrugged. "You and Miss Galinda, I guess."

"We live together. There must be someone else." Her eyes widened. "She didn't ask Nessa, did she?"

Boq gave another shrug. "She didn't say."

Elphaba sighed. "Well, thanks, Boq. Oh, and can you ask Galinda to send over some clothes for me, please?"

Boq looked her up and down. "Are you…wearing Fiyero's clothes?"

Elphaba flushed. "I…"

"She looks sexy in my clothes, doesn't she?" Fiyero chimed in from his spot in front of the fire.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba hissed as Boq's cheeks reddened.

"I'd better go." The Munchkin quickly disappeared and Fiyero laughed.

"I'd say he agrees with me."

"Did you really have to make that comment?"

"Yes," Fiyero replied cheekily as Elphaba reclaimed her place on the floor.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Well, now that we know that Nessa is going to be fine, you have no cause to worry anymore," Fiyero said, changing the subject, "so…I suggest that we try and make up for that disastrous first date." He sighed.

"Oh, Fiyero," Elphaba said, turning around to cup his chin in her hand, "that wasn't your fault."

"No, but you're not going to want to go ice-skating again, are you?"

Elphaba leant forward to drag her lips over Fiyero's jawbone. "I might be persuaded…"

With a growl, Fiyero flipped her over and pinned her beneath him. "Challenge accepted," he whispered as his lips descended on hers.

"Have a good night?" Galinda giggled as Elphaba stepped into the room.

Elphaba glowered at her friend. "Why didn't you send my clothes like I asked?"

Galinda smiled sweetly. "You asked for clothes? Oh. I didn't get the message."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"So? Did you have a good night?" Galinda persisted.

"Where's Nessa?"

"I managed to get some of the boys to rescue her chair. She's probably back in her own room by now. So did you have a good night?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She said she'd find you later and apologize for ruining your date like that. I think she's too attached to Biq. See, Elphie, I _told_ you we should have found someone else for Nessa to date!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So did you have a good night?"

Elphaba groaned. "I could kill you for that little prank."

"But you love me too much. And I bet you _did_ have a good night, thanks to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Bet you did! You're still wearing Fiyero's clothes."

"Only because you didn't send me mine!"

"You had a good night," Galinda said with a smirk of satisfaction.

"No, I didn't," Elphaba retorted, storming into the bathroom.

But Galinda caught her smile.


	7. Magic and snowmen

**AN: My own final one-shot for this! *audience goes 'aaaaawwhhhh'* I know, I know... but don't fret, there's one more to go from Elizabeth - and even then, we're not going to stop doing this! We're having way too much fun!**

**Elizabeth's prompt for me this time was ****"As a joke, Elphaba enchants a snowman, causing it to come to life and scaring the wits out of Galinda in the process." It didn't really come out the way I had expected it to, but oh well. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Magic and snowmen**

"…and I _promise_ you," here Elphaba lifted one finger into the air and pointed it at her bubbly, blonde roommate menacingly, glaring at the smaller girl, "that if you follow us again, I _will _kill you."

Galinda giggled. "You said you were going to kill me last time," she pointed out. "You haven't."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "I'm still thinking of something."

"But Elphie," Galinda said pleadingly, pouting at her friend. "How can I help you pick out your clothes and do your hair and make-up if you won't even tell me where you're going?"

"No Galindafication," Elphaba said sternly. "None at all."

"But –"

"We're not going anywhere fancy, Galinda. You know I don't like fancy places, anyway. And unlike _some _people," here she glowered at her friend once again, "_Fiyero _actually _listens _to me."

Galinda waved her off. "Oh, come on, Elphie. I know you keep protesting against me giving you makeovers, but seriously? You're a girl. I know you secretly enjoy it."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You should have seen that look on your face when I first Galindafied you and told you you looked beautiful! You looked like you were going to faint!"

"Who would _not _almost faint upon laying eyes on my face?"

Now it was Galinda's turn to glare. "I am not having this discussing with you, Elphaba Thropp," she declared. "You will come back here three hours before your date, and I'm going to make sure you look fantabulozmifying, no matter what the occasion. And that is an order."

Elphaba stalked out of the room, grumbling and muttering angrily under her breath. Sometimes she could get really fed up with her roommate.

When Elphaba walked outside, only to find Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq building a snowman together, she raised both eyebrows. "What in Oz is going on here?"

Fiyero looked up and grinned at her. "We're building a snowman!" he declared.

"I can see that," Elphaba said drily. "That's not my point. My point is that the last time I saw you, _you_," she pointed at Boq, "wanted to kill _him_," she pointed at Fiyero, "and _you_," now she indicated Nessa, "wanted to murder _him_," she pointed at Boq again. "So what happened?"

"Boq forgave me," Fiyero said quickly. "So please don't remind him of his hatred for me."

Elphaba sniggered.

Nessa huffed. "I'm still not speaking to Boq," she declared. "But Fiyero asked me to build a snowman with him, and you know I've always loved playing in the snow, Fabala."

Elphaba smiled at her sister. "True."

"Join us?" Fiyero offered, and Elphaba looked at them for a moment. Boq raised an expectant eyebrow at her and Fiyero and Nessa were both making puppy eyes at her, Nessa clasping her hands together pleadingly and Fiyero throwing in a pout for good measure.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine," she conceded. "It's not as if I have anything better to do, anyway, and it's a good way to keep myself busy until Galinda comes to find me. When she does, I'm going to have to run for my life."

Fiyero grinned at her. "Let me guess," he said. "She wants to give you a makeover for our date tonight?"

"Naturally." Elphaba made a face.

Nessa's eyes lit up. "Ooh, you're going on another date?" she asked eagerly. "Where are you going?"

"We're not telling anyone," Elphaba declared, while at the same time, Fiyero said, "We're going out for dinner at the Primrose Café."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone this time!"

He looked like a beaten puppy. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I thought we just weren't going to tell Galinda…"

"It's fine," Elphaba said with a sigh, unable to stay mad at him when he looked like that. She looked at Boq and Nessa. "Just please don't tell Galinda," she begged them.

"We won't," Boq promised.

Nessa asked curiously, "You're really going out for dinner, Fabala? I thought you didn't like going to fancy restaurants and things like that."

"I don't," said Elphaba. "It's nothing fancy, where we're going – it's just a small place in town. This date is more about spending some time _alone _together," here she glared at Boq, then at Nessa, "than anything else, really."

Nessa stared at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "Point taken," she mumbled.

"Come on," said Fiyero. "Let's just build this snowman!"

Nessa immediately perked up. "Okay!"

They started rolling snowballs for the snowman's body. After a while, Boq ran off to find a carrot, some buttons, a hat and a shawl, to dress the snowman up; while Elphaba and Fiyero moved the snowballs of different sizes on top of one another, thus creating a snowman. Boq returned quickly and handed the things over to Nessa – as some sort of peace offering, Elphaba couldn't help but think – who then finished the snowman. She couldn't reach all the way up to place the top hat on the snowman's head, so Boq did that for her.

Their snowman was now wearing a top hat and a shawl, he had a carrot for a nose, and two buttons for his eyes as well as a buttoned mouth and a few buttons on the upper half of his body.

"I think he's wonderful," Nessa said happily.

"It's pretty awesome," Fiyero agreed. The snowman turned out to be almost as tall as Fiyero was. It looked pretty impressive.

"Wait!" Boq ran towards a tree and gathered some sticks from underneath it, which he then stuck into the snowman so that they formed arms. "_Now_ he's finished."

Suddenly, Elphaba's eyes widened. "Shiz," she hissed, before quickly hiding behind Fiyero. "Galinda-alert."

Fiyero grinned broadly. He saw that she was right – the blonde was practically skipping towards them, dressed in a fashionable, baby pink winter coat. She was wearing a pair of knee-high, white boots and a knitted hat that matched the rest of her outfit perfectly. She beamed at them as she came closer. "Hi, guys! Have you seen Elphie?"

"Nope," Fiyero said a little too quickly, at the same time Nessa said, "Haven't seen her."

Galinda narrowed her eyes at them. "You never were good liars." She grabbed Elphaba's arm and dragged her from behind her boyfriend. "Nice try, Elphie, but you're not getting out of this makeover!" She turned around, only to come face-to-face with the snowman the others had just built.

The blonde girl let out an ear-piercing shriek. "Ahh! What _is _that?!"

Fiyero was stifling laughter. "It's a snowman."

"What a hideodeously scaricreepifying thing!" Galinda shuddered. "It's so _big_! And those eyes…"

"Those eyes are buttons," Nessa pointed out, but Galinda scrunched up her nose.

"I don't like it," she declared. "It's too big and… and…" She shuddered again. "I _hate _snowmen. Absolutely loathe them."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Are you serious?"

Galinda shrugged. "They scare me," she said in a small voice. She shook it off. "Come on, Elphie, or you'll be late for your date. Where were you going again?" she asked slyly, hoping to trick them into telling her.

Elphaba just scowled. "Nice try, Galinda."

"I'm sorry, Galinda," Nessa said. "Fabala made us promise not to tell you, so we won't."

Galinda narrowed her eyes. "You _know_?!"

Elphaba threw her sister a look. Nessa gulped.

Galinda moved over to Boq, batting her eyelashes at him. "Surely you would tell me, Biq?" she purred.

His eyes were wide as saucers. "Miss Galinda… I… um…" he stammered.

She pouted. "Pretty please, Biq?"

"Boq," Elphaba hissed, "don't you dare –"

"You're so handsome, Biq." Galinda touched his cheek. "Did you know that?"

He looked ready to faint. "Y-Y-You're touching… you're touching my…"

"Please tell me, Biq?" Galinda gave him her most radiant smile. "Where are Elphie and FiFi going for their date tonight?"

Nessa looked murderous again and Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the Munchkin. "Boq…"

Galinda leant her head against Boq's shoulder and looked up at him with a small pout.

"The Primrose Café," Boq said breathlessly.

Galinda squealed and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Biq!" she sang. She looked at Nessa apologetically. "Sorry, Nessa. I'm not interested in him, I swear, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do!"

Elphaba was staring daggers at Boq. "You," she growled, "are one dead Munchkin!"

He gulped.

"I'm going to take the carrot from that snowman," Elphaba hissed, stepping forward, "and I'm going to impale you on it. I'm going to stuff it so far up your -"

"Whoa, Fae." Fiyero clasped his hand over her mouth, holding her back. "Don't say things you might regret later," he warned her.

She just struggled until her mouth was free again and yelled at Boq, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if I get to him first," Nessa grunted, looking just as murderous as her sister.

"So the temper runs in the family," Fiyero muttered to himself. He looked at Boq. "I suggest you run for your life now," he said helpfully.

Boq did just that.

Fiyero let go of Elphaba, who was immediately grabbed by her blonde roommate. "Shush, Elphie. It's not ladylike to kill people," she scolded her friend. "Let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" she sang out as she dragged Elphaba behind her to their shared dorm room.

* * *

Three hours later and Elphaba had to admit that she looked… she looked…

Well, she didn't look too horrible.

Galinda was beaming at her. "See, Elphie? If you put on this shade of eyeliner, it exactly matches the colour of your eyes; and this mascara is one of the more expensive brands, of course, meant to make your eyelashes look longer and darker and make your eyes stand out even more, and this dress looks just perfectified with the shade of your skin. Of course if the dress were a few shades lighter, it wouldn't look good anymore, because you should _never _match lilac with emerald green…"

"Glin," Elphaba interrupted her. "I tuned out after 'eyeliner'."

Galinda pouted. "Well," she declared. "Whether you're listening to me or not, you still look fantabulozmastic. Just so you know."

Elphaba was wearing a deep purple dress – 'violet', as her roommate called it – with short bat sleeves. It had a high neckline and hugged her waist, but not too tightly. It gently flowed down from her hips until it reached her knees. Galinda had combined it with a pair of tights – "Because it's so awfully freezifying outside, Elphie!" – a pair of black boots – "Yes, Elphie, they're black and they're boots, but unlike _your _black boots, _these _are actually fashionable" – and a fashionable black jacket against the cold – "But you _have _to take it off once you're inside, Elphie, otherwise it would be rude". The blonde had curled Elphaba's hair and pinned it back with a violet hairpin to flow down her back in a waterfall of ebony curls.

There was a knock on the door and Galinda squealed. "That must be Fiyero!" She made to go and open the door, but Elphaba held her back.

"Galinda."

"Yes, Elphie?" The blonde blinked at her roommate innocently.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Do _not _come after us."

"But Elphie –"

"_Do not come after us._"

"El-"

"I'm serious, Galinda."

The blonde huffed and sighed. "Fine." But Elphaba could tell that Galinda wouldn't give up that easily.

Galinda went to open the door and squealed when she saw Fiyero. "Hi, FiFi! You look so handsomicious!" She pushed Elphaba into the doorway and giggled when she saw Fiyero's face. "I know, right? She looks so beautiful! Now, you two go and have a good time!" She winked and closed the door.

"Wow," Fiyero breathed as he took in the enigma that was his girlfriend. "You look… amazing."

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fiyero…"

"Hey." He tilted up her chin, looking into her eyes. "I mean it," he said, trying to convey his sincerity. "You look absolutely stunning."

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you, I guess."

He laughed and took her hand, lacing their fingers together as they made their way downstairs.

"Galinda is coming after us," Elphaba muttered. "I know she is."

Fiyero sighed irritably. "Seriously? I wanted this to just be about you and me," he whined. "Let's go somewhere else, then."

"I don't want to go somewhere else," said Elphaba. "I refuse to let a stupid bouncy blonde keep me from having the date I planned." She looked around her. "We just need something to distract her while we're gone…"

"Boq?" Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba made a face. "She's too smart," she said. "She'll escape him in no time. No to mention that it would make Nessa murderous again… _and _that I can't guarantee you I won't kill him myself the moment I lay eyes on him."

Fiyero laughed.

They walked outside and suddenly, something caught Elphaba's eye. Her eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Galinda powdered her nose one last time and checked herself over in the mirror. "Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," she said to her mirror image, "you look _perfectified_."

Just because she wasn't going to the Primrose Café to seduce boys, didn't mean there would be no boys present there; and if one of them was cute… well, she liked to keep her options open. And in order to do that, she needed to look her very best.

She grabbed her coat and skipped out of the door, humming softly as she locked the door to her dorm room behind her and skipped further down the hallway. Of course she couldn't just _not _go after Elphaba and Fiyero. Last time they had been so cute together, until they had been interrupted… and _this _time, she wouldn't let anyone follow her. Not Biq and not Nessarose. She would just quietly blend in with the crowd – or peek through a window – and watch Elphaba and Fiyero being together the way they were when there was no-one else around. She squealed at the prospect. It would be the most adorable thing ever!

She sang a Lurlinemas song as she stepped out into the cold, shivering slightly and pulling her coat tighter around her. The snow was still there – it just wouldn't go away. It was pretty, of course, but it was also cold and wet and _not _good for Galinda's high heels.

She frowned slightly when she looked at the spot where her friends' snowman had been. It was gone now. Had they broken it down? If they had, Galinda was happy – it had been a creepy things in the first place. She had never told anyone this – not until that afternoon – but she was a bit afraid of snowmen. Back home, she always used to build them when she was little; but then her Popsicle had read her a story about a snowman once, a snowman that came to life and went to scare people because he thought that was funny. Galinda hadn't thought the story to be funny. It made her afraid of snowmen in general – and though she wasn't really _scared _anymore, she was still… slightly apprehensive… about them.

She shook her head, as if she could shake off the memories that way, and she rounded a corner, only to run into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said, dusting off her coat, not yet looking up. "I should have watched where I was…" She looked up then.

Two button-eyes were staring at her. A button-mouth was curled upwards in an – in her opinion – evil and creepy grin. "Good evening to you, Miss Galinda."

Galinda opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

"I love it when you do magic," Fiyero said in admiration as they sat down at a table for two in the Primrose Café. "It makes you look so… I don't know. Fierce, I guess. Powerful. And beautiful. Even more so than you already are."

She was blushing furiously, but she managed to snort at the same time. "Oh, Fiyero, you should really stop saying those things."

"What, do you want me to lie to you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Which is exactly why you should stop saying those things."

"Still don't believe me, then?" He shook his head, too, in fake disappointment. "Well, then," he said. "I'll work on that." He took both her hands in his and squeezed them, making her blush again.

A waitress cleared her throat. "Excuse me, sir? Would you like to order anything?"

They ordered their food and chatted on a little as they waited.

"This is nice," Elphaba commented after a while. "You know, just talking and sitting together without anyone interrupting."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "If you wanted to sit somewhere with me and not be interrupted, we could have gone to my dorm room," he teased her. "I have a lock on the door, you know."

She rolled her eyes, making him laugh. "I'm joking, you know that," he said, taking her hand again and caressing the back of it with his thumb. "I think this is nice, too." His face fell a little as he added, "Much better than our last date."

"Oh, Yero." She leant forward a little to touch his cheek, making him look at her. She smiled. "Our last date was amazing," she told him. "Or it would have been, anyway, if Galinda hadn't come to spy on us. But that was not your fault, Yero. You did everything right – Galinda told me you spent days trying to think of the perfect date for me, because you knew I'm not into fancy restaurants or, really, any other kind of 'normal' date." She blushed. "No-one ever put that much effort in me."

He smiled at her. "I would do anything for you, you know that."  
Her blush deepened. Thankfully, the food arrived just then, saving her from having to reply. They ate in silence for a while before Fiyero spoke up again. "So do you think Galinda will stay away?"

"Oh, trust me." The corners of Elphaba's mouth turned upwards in a smirk. "She'll be way too busy with her new friend to even _think _about stalking us this time."

* * *

"Hug me!"

"AAAAAH!" Galinda ran around the corner, nearly slipping on a patch of ice. She stormed back into Crage Hall and to her dorm room, fumbling with the key for a few moments – her hands were shaking – before finally managing to open it. She slipped inside and slammed the door behind her, quickly locking it and pressing her back against it, panting. How was this possible? A snowman come to life?

"Miss Galindaaaa!" Someone pounded on the door. "Let me in! I want to hug you!"

Galinda shrieked again and wildly looked around her. She had to get out of here!

Quickly making a decision, she ran towards the window and opened it. She shivered upon seeing the ground a few metres below her, but she pressed on, climbing into the window sill and slowly, carefully, making her way over to the flat patch of roof next to their window. Once she was standing there safely, she had to climb down a tree to get down… and then what? That creepy snowman was still at her door, so she needed a different place to go…

"Miss G-Galinda?"

Ah. Perfect.

"Biq!" she cried, waving her arms. "Catch me!"

His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, she already jumped off the roof. He tried to catch her in his arms, but even though she was tiny, Boq could hardly be called muscular; and so they ended up toppling over into the snow, Galinda on top of him.

The blonde got up and brushed the snow off her coat and skirt. "Thank you, Biq. You saved my life."

He beamed up at her from where he was still lying flat on his back in the snow.

"I need to find Elphie," Galinda said. "That snowman you built today came to life, and now it's attacking me! It wants me deadified!" She pouted.

He straightened his back. "Don't worry, Miss Galinda," he said. "I will protect you."

She giggled and patted his head. "Thank you, Biq, but that won't be necessary. I'll just go and find Elphie at the Primrose Café, tell her to do some magic and make that creepy snowman go away, and I'll be fine!" With that, she skipped off.

She peered around a corner. No snowman. Good. She slipped past the entrance to Crage Hall and towards the road that would lead her into town. She would just have to get there without letting that snowman catch her. Easy-peasy.

"MISS GALINDA!"

Or maybe not.

She risked a glance over her shoulder. There he was again. His top hat was askew and his shawl was billowing in the wind behind him as he reached for her with his branch-y arms. Really, how could anyone like snowmen? They were so incredibly scary!

"Go away!" she shrieked, but the thing just moved closer. She wondered briefly how it could even walk – it didn't really have legs or feet or something – but dismissed that thought quickly, realising she had bigger problems to worry about.

She tried to escape the snowman, but now he grabbed her coat with his creepy fingers and pulled her towards him. "Hug me!"

"Where in Oz did you even come from?!" she screeched, and the thing looked down at her and… pouted. Could snowmen pout? Galinda's jaw quite literally dropped.

"It's why Miss Elphaba made me," it said. "To hug you."

Galinda's eyes widened in shock and horror. "She did _not_!"

Her snowy friend nodded seriously and Galinda's eyes narrowed. "That girl is in for it when she gets home!" she swore.

"So I'm going to hug you all night," the snowman declared, "until Miss Elphaba gets back!"

"Oh, no, you're not!" Galinda hit the snowman with her purse and then ran off, arms flailing as she skidded through the snow.

She found herself ending up in Briscoe Hall, but instead of turning back, she kept going until she stopped in front of a door.

She pounded on it. "Boq!" she yelled. "Boq, open up!"

The door immediately opened and she tumbled inside. He was beaming down at her. "M-Miss Ga-Galinda!" he stammered in adoration. "Y-You said m-my name right!"

Galinda frowned. "Of course I did. Don't I always?" She tossed her hair, then realised why she was here again and her eyes widened. "Oh, Oz. Boq, close the door!" she shrieked. "Lock it!"

He quickly did as she asked, and she slumped onto his bed in relief. "Thank Oz, I'm safe."

Suddenly Nessarose appeared from the adjoining room and her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene before her – Galinda's dishevelled appearance and flushed face, and Boq's even redder face as he stared at the blonde girl in undisguised adoration. The wheelchair-bound girl had caught Galinda's final words and the other two looked up in surprise when she said in a dangerously low voice, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Galinda gulped.


	8. Gifts and surprises

**AN: Here it is! The last instalment. We hope you've enjoyed reading these one-shots as much as we've enjoyed writing them. Maddy's prompt for this one was, "The gang goes to a café for hot cacao and all exchange Lurlinemas gifts, only because Elphaba is still pissed at Boq, her gift for him is to turn him into a reindeer with the spell Galinda used before. Meanwhile Nessa meets a cute guy at the café."**

**Also, we'd both like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews, and also everyone who faved and followed. It means to world to us.**

**Lastly, we hope you all had a Merry Christmas (Lurlinemas) and we'll see you in the New Year! :) xx**

**Elizabeth and Maddy**

* * *

**Gifts and surprises**

"I really don't know if I want to talk to you after that incident with the snowman," Galinda sniffed.

"Oh, come on, Galinda, I said I was sorry. What more can I do?" Elphaba asked desperately. She had been apologizing for what seemed like an eternity, though it had only been two days. "You can't ignore me forever, you know. Not that you've managed all that well so far," she muttered. Louder, she continued, "We _are_ still roommates."

"We'll see about that," Galinda said tightly.

Elphaba's jaw dropped open. "No, you wouldn't! _Please_, Galinda! I wasn't trying to be mean! I didn't realize exactly _how_ scared of snowmen you are."

Galinda turned to face her roommate, eyes filled with hurt. "I'd never told _anyone_ about that before that afternoon. And then you used it against me! No friend does that, Elphie. I never used anything against you."

Elphaba bit her lip. She felt utterly terrible. "If I'd known, I'd have thought of something else…"

"You mean you still wouldn't have let me follow you?" Galinda's lower lip wobbled, but Elphaba ignored that, her sympathy evaporating.

"No! Glin, it was supposed to be a date for just me and Fiyero. You know, to spend time _alone_ together without any interruptions, as couples do. If we'd wanted you there, we would have asked you. Why do you feel such a need to spy on us?"

"Because you two are _so cute_ together!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We're not here for your entertainment, you know. If you want to see use be '_so cute_ together'," she snapped sarcastically, "keep your eyes open when you're already there with us."

"But you act differently when you're alo-"

Elphaba ignored the interruption. "_Then_ maybe you won't feel such a need to intrude on our privacy."

Galinda was quiet.

"It doesn't mean we love you any less," Elphaba went on softly, "but we would appreciate some time alone. I mean, we've only just got together. It would be nice to have a date without worrying about anyone ruining it for us. Fiyero's still feeling guilty over our first date – I mean, he put so much effort into making it perfect, as you told me yourself. And it was my first date ever – an occasion I never thought I'd see – and, well, he really put so much effort into it…"

Galinda turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're right. Oh, Oz, I feel dreadful! I am such a stupid…stupid…_blonde_!" she finished angrily.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty," Elphaba said, approaching her friend tentatively. "I'm just trying to make you understand."

"Oh, I understand, Elphie, I do!" Galinda cried, turning and flinging her arms around the green girl's neck.

Elphaba stumbled backwards, caught off-guard at the other girl's weight suddenly on her, but she wrapped her arms around Galinda and gave her a grateful squeeze. "Thanks, Glin." She paused. "Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

"Yes," Galinda replied with a sniffle. She pulled back. "I'm sorry, Elphie."

"It's okay. So we've reached an understanding?"

Galinda nodded. "I promise I will never follow you and Fiyero on a date ever again."

Elphaba highly doubted Galinda really could keep that promise, but she didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything. Besides, she really did appreciate the effort. So Elphaba just smiled down at her friend. "Thanks. Now come on," she said in an attempt to brighten the mood, "what do friends do when they make up after a fight?"

Immediately, Galinda perked up. "Give each other make-overs!"

Elphaba grimaced, but then she looked at Galinda. She looked so hopeful, and Elphaba still felt so terrible about the whole snowman incident. She sighed. "Fine. Just this once, though."

Galinda nodded eagerly and immediately set about painting Elphaba's face and fiddling with her hair. "I've been thinking –"

"Never a good sign," Elphaba teased.

Galinda frowned and gave the brush an extra-hard yank.

"Ow!"

"As I was saying," Galinda continued, "I was thinking about Lurlinemas Day – trying to figure out exactly what we're going to do. I thought maybe we could go to the Primrose Café and exchange our presents there. What do you think?"

"I guess it's alright with me if it's alright with the others," Elphaba sighed. "But why can't we just go to Fiyero's dorm? That _is_ where the you-know-what is, afterall."

"Where what is?" questioned Galinda in confusion.

"The tree," Elphaba hissed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Yes, well, we can still go back there afterwards; I just thought it would be nice to go out and share some hot cocoa," Galinda explained.

"We can have hot cocoa at Fiyero's –"

"Elphie!"

Elphaba sighed again. "It sounds like a lovely idea, Glin."

Galinda clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yay!" She went over and began rummaging around in her chest of drawers.

"Have you finished the tor- make-over?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Ah-ha!" Triumphantly pulling something out of the drawer, she returned to Elphaba's side and held out her hand.

"What's this?" Elphaba took the piece of card in mystification, throwing a questioning look up at Galinda's face.

"Read it!" Galinda urged with a bright smile.

Elphaba did so, before raising an eyebrow. "You couldn't just _tell_ me what time to meet? You had to make me an invitation?"

Galinda pouted. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, I _do_ like that," Elphaba hastened to assure her friend. "It's just that I don't see the point in it when we live together and you're going to be reminding me of it every five minutes."

"Well, I'm giving one each to Fiyero, Nessa and Boq. I could hardly leave out my best friend, now, could I?"

"But…you weren't talking to me when you made this… Or did you make them before that?"

Galinda's eyes shifted around. "I have to go," she burst out, grabbing her handbag and bolting for the door.

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

"Come on, Elphie! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Galinda exclaimed, tugging at her friend's hand.

"We're fifteen minutes early," Elphaba said, trying to be patient. "How can we possibly be late?"

"El-phieee!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Elphaba grumbled good-naturedly. "Gee, this is heavy. What in Oz' name have you got in here?"

"Presents!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why you couldn't take the bloody thing yourself."

"Elphie, I _told_ you! I just got my Lurlinemas manicure and I don't want my nails chipped."

"Oz forbid that happen. What a tragedy that would be."

"Yes, it would be!" Galinda said indignantly, completely missing the sarcasm in Elphaba's voice.

Another eye roll.

"Come on, we're almost there." Galinda gave another tug on Elphaba's hand.

Finally, they made it to the café. Galinda flung the door open, announcing her presence, and pulled Elphaba roughly behind her. Elphaba stumbled into the café, trying not to drop all the presents.

"Oh, look! There's Fiyero! Fiyero!" Galinda flapped her hands about and jumped, trying to catch Fiyero's attention.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go over to him?" Elphaba asked drily.

At that moment, Fiyero caught sight of them and a big grin lit up his face, causing Elphaba to go weak at the knees and her heart to flutter in her chest. She smiled back.

"FiFi!" Galinda cried, weaving her way towards him with Elphaba close behind.

Fiyero stood up as the girls approached the table. "Hallo, Glin, looking radiant as ever." He paused to kiss Galinda on the cheek, before turning to his girlfriend. "And you look absolutely divine," he murmured, dropping a tender kiss onto Elphaba's lips.

Elphaba blushed. "Thanks."

"Awww! You two are _so_ –"

Elphaba glared at Galinda, effectively cutting her off, while Fiyero looked amused.

"So what, Glin?"

Elphaba lightly hit him in the stomach. "Don't encourage her."

Fiyero grinned.

"Shall we sit down?"

Fiyero slid into the booth and waited for Elphaba to join him. Once she was sitting next to him, Fiyero put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. Galinda sat in the booth opposite them.

"When do you suppose Nessa and Biq are going to get here?"

Elphaba looked at her friend. "We've still got five minutes before we're _supposed_ to meet. Give them a chance."

"Well, it's just I'm so excited about this!" said Galinda, bouncing in her seat.

"Impatient, more like!" Elphaba retorted, and Fiyero chuckled in agreement.

Galinda poked her tongue out at the couple, making Elphaba laugh at her.

At that moment, the café door opened to admit Nessarose, with Boq following a bit behind.

"Well, you don't need to be impatient any longer," Fiyero said, nodding towards the newcomers.

Galinda turned around, clocked the other two, and promptly squealed, clapping her hands together. "Yay, we're all here now!" She signalled for service as Nessarose wheeled herself up to the table and Boq slid into the booth beside Galinda, his cheeks flushed.

They all exchanged greetings, Nessarose glowered at Boq and Galinda, and a waitress appeared to take their orders.

"Five hot cocoas," Galinda told her firmly, leaving no room for anyone to protest; and the waitress jotted down the order, nodded and promptly disappeared.

"So," Fiyero said eagerly once she had gone, "present time?"

"Patience, FiFi, dear," Galinda replied.

"Look who's talking," Fiyero muttered.

Elphaba elbowed him in the side, biting back a grin.

"Wait until after our cocoa has arrived, hmmm?" Galinda tapped her nails on the table absentmindedly.

The group chatted amongst themselves while they waited, and when everyone was finally sipping their hot cocoas, Galinda cleared her throat importantly.

"Well, the year has flown by, and what a year it was. We've all had our ups and our downs; our good times and our bad; our arguments and our celebrations. But we've come through it all, and –"

"Glin?"

Galinda broke off and scowled. "Yes, Fiyero?"

"Can't we just get on with it?"

Galinda huffed. "But I had a whole speech planned out!" she whined.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please, Glin, save the speech for New Year. It would be a more appropriate occasion, if the beginning was anything to go by."

"Fine," Galinda grumbled with a sigh. "I suppose you're right."

"So, presents?" Fiyero asked with a lopsided smile.

Galinda pulled out her bag of gifts and sat it on the table. "Only if I get to go first," she stated firmly.

The others, all slightly apprehensive about whether or not their gifts would be appreciated, gladly relinquished the floor.

Galinda sat a rather large gift on the table in front of Elphaba. "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie."

"Oh, Glin, it's –"

"Don't you dare protest until you open it. And not even then."

Elphaba smiled meekly and began to unwrap her gift as everyone watched on in silence. Finally, the wrapping paper fell away to reveal… "A nail polish set?" Elphaba's eyebrow shot up.

"I know you don't do girly stuff like you should," Galinda admitted, "but I thought maybe once in a while…like when you and Fiyero are going on a date or something. And look! Not one pink polish among them!" Galinda added proudly.

Elphaba scanned the small bottles and found that Galinda was right. The polishes were mostly in shades of blue and purple, with the odd splash of black, dark green or silver.

"And…" Galinda pulled out something from underneath the box. "…I even got you a book!"

Elphaba eyed the title sceptically: _'101 Hairstyles For Long Hair'_.

Galinda shrugged. "It's just…well, you've got such gorgeous hair, and all you ever do with it is plait it. It would be a shame to never do anything else with it, and now that you've got Fiyero…I just thought it would be nice."

Elphaba was still slightly sceptical, but was touched by Galinda's reasoning. She smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Thankyou, Galinda."

Galinda beamed. "You're welcome. I'd hug you, but the table is in the road. I'll give you one later." She drew another gift out of her bag and passed it to Fiyero. "Merry Lurlinemas, Fiyero."

"Thanks, Glin; that's lovely of you."

Galinda laughed. "How can you possibly say that before you've even opened it? For all you know, I might have got you something you don't like. Something terrible, even." Her eyes twinkled.

"I have faith in you," Fiyero said as he unwrapped his present. He picked up the first item. "Oh, clothes! Oz…some." He flushed a bright red when he realized exactly what it was he was holding up.

It was a singlet with a picture of a reindeer surrounded by lovehearts.

Fiyero quickly shoved the garment under the table in embarrassment, shooting a glare at Elphaba when she sniggered. "Not funny," he said through clenched teeth.

"No," Elphaba agreed. "Hilarious!"

Fiyero chanced a glance at Boq and Nessarose from the corner of his eye. They seemed to share Elphaba's opinion. Boq grinned and gave Fiyero a thumbs-up as Nessarose stifled her giggles with her hand.

"They're to go with your new underwear," Galinda told him cheekily. "I didn't realize when I bought those that there was a singlet to match. So what do you think? Cute, huh? I bet Elphie will _looove_ seeing you wear them." She winked.

"Yes, I'm going to _looove_ seeing you wear them," Elphaba teased him.

Fiyero groaned. As Galinda passed Boq a small envelope, Fiyero tightened his hold on Elphaba and tickled her lightly, making her squirm. "I'll get you for that later."

Elphaba batted her eyelashes at him innocently. "For what?"

"For not backing me up."

"Fiyero, you haven't looked at your real gift yet!"

Fiyero blinked up at Galinda, and then at the item sitting in front of him. Hesitantly, he picked it up and turned away from everyone to look at it. When he was satisfied it was not embarrassing this time, he turned back with a smile. "Thanks, Glin," he said, showing everyone the lovely Lurlinemas sweater Galinda had given him.

Boq had by now read the card from Galinda and discovered the pink lipstick mark so lovingly left by Galinda's lips.

"I didn't know what to get you," Galinda said apologetically. "Well, apart from this." She turned Boq to face her, took a deep breath, and then leant forward and pressed her lips to his for several long moments.

Finally, she pulled away. "Merry Lurlinemas, Boq," she whispered.

Boq's entire body seemed to turn red as he gaped at her, trying to remember how to breathe.

Nessarose fumed.

"Here, Nessa," Galinda said quickly, shoving a small package in her direction. "This is for you." Galinda had had no idea what to get for the girl who currently hated her guts, but she had eventually found something that could pass as being a peace offering without being so extravagant as to come across as being over-eager to please.

Nessarose opened the gift suspiciously, but faltered when she saw the pack of assorted headbands and the gift voucher for the Oz Boutique. "O-oh." She was silent as she looked at her present, before a small smile crept onto her face. She glanced up to meet Galinda's gaze. "Thankyou," she whispered. "They're…they're lovely."

Galinda smiled.

"Here," Nessarose said, digging an envelope out of her own bag and handing it to Galinda. "It's not much, but, well, it's something."

Galinda opened the envelope to find a voucher for a manicure. "Oh, thankyou, Nessa!" Galinda beamed.

"Fabala." Nessarose passed her sister a solid, rectangular-shaped gift.

"A book, right?" Fiyero asked knowingly as Elphaba unwrapped the gift.

Nessarose and Elphaba both nodded as the green girl discovered the book.

Fiyero leant over to read the title. "Hey, no fair! If you read that thing, you're going to end up knowing more than _me_. That is _so_ not meant to happen."

"I already know more than you," Elphaba pointed out teasingly. "It's not a hard feat."

"You know what I mean," Fiyero replied, bumping her shoulder playfully.

"What is it?" Galinda asked curiously.

Elphaba held up the book for her to see. "It's a book about the Vinkus."

Galinda let out a soft, "Awww," glancing over at Nessarose. "That is _so_ sweet."

Nessarose smiled, glad her sister liked her present. "It's supposed to be all about the Vinkus and its history, its culture…everything."

Elphaba beamed at her sister. "Thankyou, Nessie."

"Fiyero, this is for you." Nessarose pushed a small box in Fiyero's direction.

Fiyero opened it curiously and his face lit up when he saw a pair of silver cufflinks shaped like diamonds. "They're lovely. Thankyou, Nessa."

"And Boq." Nessarose handed the last gift to the Munchkin. "Merry Lurlinemas."

Surprised, Boq unwrapped his present. "Toffee? Thanks, Nessa!" Eagerly, he opened the lid, only to have a toy snake jump out at him, eliciting a small scream.

Everyone around the table cracked up laughing as Nessarose smirked in satisfaction. "Oh, and there's a card in there, too."

Boq sighed and rested his head on his hands. "I'm not so sure I want to give you your present now."

"Oh, give it to her, Biq. She's probably keeping your real present for later. Right, Nessa?" Galinda hinted.

Nessarose flushed guiltily, knowing there was no such present. "Uh…yes…"

Boq hesitated, before passing the girl a small gift.

Nessarose unwrapped it to reveal a bottle of perfume. "Thankyou, Boq," she whispered.

Boq nodded in acknowledgement and pushed a gift bag in front of Galinda. "M-miss Galinda."

Galinda reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful white teddy bear with crystal-blue eyes and a pink, loveheart-patterned ribbon around its neck. "Oh, Biq! It's gorgeous! Thankyou!" She threw her arms around him in a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

He blushed all over again and shoved a gift towards Elphaba.

"Another book?"

Elphaba smiled up at Fiyero sheepishly with a shrug as she opened the present. It was a book on magic. "How ironic," she murmured with a smirk.

Fiyero frowned. "How so?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Thanks, Boq."

"And Fiyero."

Fiyero was surprised. "You actually got me something?"

Boq shrugged. "Just open it."

Fiyero did so, confusion spreading across his face when he saw what was hidden in the wrapping paper. "You got me a doll of yourself? I thought you were crushing on Galinda, not me."

Boq let the dig slide. "It's a pin doll. So that next time you get drunk, instead of seeking me out, you can torture the doll instead."

Fiyero laughed. "How original. Thanks." He passed the Munchkin boy a soft-looking package. "Here."

Boq quickly unwrapped the package to discover a thick Lurlinemas scarf. He smiled. "Thanks, Fiyero. I've been in need of a scarf."

Fiyero returned his smile and turned to Nessarose. "Merry Lurlinemas, Nessa. I hope you like it."

Nessarose opened the gift eagerly, letting out an exclamation of delight once all the wrapping had been removed and the box opened. "Oh, Fiyero! It's beautiful! Thankyou!" Nessarose said as she studied the porcelain figure of a boy and a girl sitting side-by-side on a bench swing.

"You're welcome," Fiyero replied happily.

Elphaba leant her head against Fiyero's shoulder. "How come you're so good at buying gifts?"

Fiyero chuckled as he passed Galinda hers and the blonde girl tore off the paper excitedly. "I've had a lot of practice."

"Oh, FiFi! Thanks!" Galinda squealed, burying her nose in the basket of rose-scented bath products he had bought her.

"And last, but certainly not least…" Fiyero presented Elphaba with a small box. "Merry Lurlinemas, Fae."

"It had better not be anything too expensive," Elphaba warned him as she eyed the similarities between the box she had been given and the box Nessarose had given Fiyero.

"I think I can afford this one," Fiyero said with a wink.

With one last wary glance at him, Elphaba opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a crystal pendant in the shape of an icicle. She gasped. "It's beautiful," she breathed. "Oh, no, it's too much."

Fiyero ignored her protest as he carefully lifted the necklace out of its case and fastened it around her neck. "Do you like it?"

Elphaba nodded, chuckling slightly as she fingered the pendant. "I really made an impression on you that day, huh?" Elphaba teased.

"On my head, more like," Fiyero laughed as he leant forward to kiss her cheek.

Just as he did so, Elphaba turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Thankyou."

Fiyero smiled softly at her.

"I feel bad that I didn't get you much," Elphaba continued with a grimace. "It's just that I have no idea what one gets one's boyfriend for Lurlinemas."

Fiyero shrugged. "Just being with you is present enough for me."

Elphaba blushed as Galinda cried, "Awww, that's _so_ sweet!"

"Well, anyway, Merry Lurlinemas, Yero."

Fiyero squeezed her hand before accepting and opening the proffered gift. It was a box of luxury Vinkun truffles. Fiyero grinned. "My favourite brand. Thanks, Fae."

Elphaba handed Galinda her gift, and while everyone was preoccupied with watching Galinda open it, Elphaba took the opportunity to quietly urge Fiyero to open his card.

He did so to find twelve lengths of card sitting inside. He threw Elphaba a questioning look.

"Read them."

Fiyero did, and a smile spread over his face. "Vouchers for public kisses?"

Elphaba nodded. "One for each month next year. They expire on Lurlinemas Day," she explained shyly.

"Do I have to use one to kiss you now?"

"No, you can have a free trial today. See if you like what you get."

Fiyero grinned. "I'm sure I'll have no complaints," he said, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"Awww!" Galinda squealed. "You two are _so_ –"

"– cute together?" Nessarose finished, and the two girls giggled as Boq looked away uncomfortably.

When the couple finally broke apart, Elphaba blushing but obviously happy and Fiyero beaming fit to bust, Galinda reiterated, "You two are _so_ –"

"Do you like your gift?" Elphaba interrupted.

"It's beautiful, Elphie." She read the framed friendship sentiment again and sniffled as tears sprang to her eyes. "Thanks."

Elphaba smiled. "You're welcome." She handed a small package to her sister. "Merry Lurlinemas, Nessie."

"Thankyou, Fabala." Nessarose opened the gift to find a pair of apricot-coloured winter gloves and a pair of sparkling drop-earrings. "Oh, how lovely!" she cried.

Elphaba looked at the Munchkin sitting next to Galinda. "Ah, Boq. I have a very special gift for you, but it's a bit large, so I had to leave it outside."

Curiously, the group followed Elphaba out of the café. Once they were gathered a few metres away from the building, Elphaba began to mutter some strange words. Boq looked a bit apprehensive, especially when Galinda frowned and said, "That spell sounds familiar."

"Wait, _spell_?" Fiyero cried. He looked at Elphaba. "You're using a _spell_?"

"_Why_ are you using a spell?" Nessarose added in confusion.

By that point, Boq looked too scared to say anything.

As Elphaba finished the spell, the Munchkin began to shimmer and shake…and then Boq was Boq no longer.

"_That's_ why it sounded familiar!" Galinda exclaimed.

"That'll teach him," Elphaba said, placing her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"Teach him for what, exactly?" asked Galinda.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, stunned. "That was just mean."

Nessarose was looking at the scene in horror. "Fabala! How _could_ you?" she cried, before turning and wheeling herself back inside, looking ready to burst into tears.

Fiyero's eyes narrowed. "Elphaba, you know how much I love you, but that wasn't a very nice thing to do.

"He deserved it!" Elphaba defended herself.

"Why did he deserve it?" Galinda asked.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "He deserved you magicking him?"

Elphaba dodged the question. "Just the other day, you were saying how much you love watching me perform magic."

"But not like this! Poor Boq; it's rough being a reindeer," Fiyero said, throwing his girlfriend a significant glance.

Elphaba winced.

"Now I see why you said _Boq's gift to you_ was ironic."

"Will someone please tell me why Elphaba just turned Biq into a reindeer?" Galinda asked in exasperation.

"If I'm right," Fiyero said, his eyes still on Elphaba, "and I think I am, then it's because she's still mad at Boq for telling you where our date was the other night."

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, turning to her friend.

Elphaba's silence was all the confirmation she needed.

"I see. You know, Elphie, you should really be blaming _me_ for that. I turned the charm on for him because I knew it would work. It's not his fault for being so susceptible to it."

"But –"

"Elphie," Galinda said firmly, "it was my fault. I'm sorry. Now please change him back."

"Besides," Fiyero added, "he gave you a lovely gift. This isn't exactly a nice way to repay him."

Beginning to feel guilty, Elphaba sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll change him back."

"Thankyou," Fiyero and Galinda chorused.

Elphaba began to chant.

* * *

Inside the café, Nessarose sat with her head in her hands, only looking up when a boy she didn't know perched on the booth nearest to her.

"You don't look very happy," he commented.

"I'm not," Nessarose mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Nessarose paused before wailing, "My sister just turned my ex-boyfriend into a reindeer!"

The boy stared at her, unsure how to react, or indeed if he had even heard right. "You're pulling my leg," he finally said.

Nessarose shook her head tearily. "I only wish I were. Go outside and see for yourself if you don't believe me."

The boy frowned. "Wait, you're Miss Nessarose, aren't you?"

Nessarose nodded.

"Isn't your sister the gr- uh, the green one?"

Nessarose nodded again. "Elphaba."

"Elphaba," the boy repeated. "Well, _now_ I believe you. I've heard about that magic of hers."

"Oh."

"So this boyfriend of yours –"

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Nessarose corrected.

"Ex-boyfriend, then. That Munchkin kid, right?"

Nessarose sniffled. "How did you know?"

"Because I know Fiyero has never dated you, and the Munchkin –"

"Boq."

"– Boq was the only other guy sitting at this table."

"How do you know I haven't dated Fiyero? Are you a friend of his?"

"No," the boy admitted, "but Dayo is," he said, indicating his friend sitting a few tables away. "Now, I saw that little trick you played on Boq. I'm guessing you didn't part on very good terms."

"Well –"

"So why exactly are you so upset with your sister? It sounds like she's just playing a joke of her own."

"But mine was harmless," Nessarose explained. "It was funny. What Fabala did was…was…_mean_!"

"But she'll turn him back, right?"

"I…I don't know," Nessarose faltered. "She must be angry with him about something. You don't know my sister's temper. She can allow it to get the better of her sometimes."

"But if you begged her to turn him back…surely she couldn't say no to a face as pretty as yours."

Nessarose blushed. "Well, she doesn't usually refuse me," she admitted, "since I'm her sister."

"There you go, then." The boy smiled, and Nessarose felt a fluttering in her chest.

"I-I didn't catch your name," Nessarose murmured.

"Ryyrrika."

"Nessarose."

"I know."

"Oh, so you do," Nessarose said, feeling stupid.

Ryyrrika chuckled, a deep rumbling sound in his throat. "So tell me – are you still in love with Boq?"

Nessarose paused and bit her lip, glancing away. Was she still in love with Boq? She had thought so – up until a few moments ago. But now…she wasn't so sure. She looked at the young man before her. He had dark brown hair, enchanting hazel eyes, slightly-tanned skin… Nessarose had to admit he was very handsome.

Taking Nessarose's silence as a sign that she didn't wish to answer the question, Ryyrrika said, "It's okay; you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It _was_ terribly rude of me to ask, and I apologize."

"No, no – it's okay. I…" Nessarose swallowed. "I _was_ in love with him…but now…I don't think so, really. I still care for him a great deal, but I think I'm beginning to move on."

Ryyrrika smiled, and Nessarose wondered briefly if that was relief she saw flash across his face. "I could tell you were that sort of person."

Nessarose cocked her head to the side. "What sort of person?"

"A very caring sort of person." He paused. "I don't suppose you would happen to be free tomorrow, would you? I'd love to take you out for lunch."

Nessarose smiled shyly. "I'd like that."

* * *

"What happened?" Boq asked dazedly.

"Elphie turned you into a reindeer!" Galinda volunteered.

Elphaba shot her friend a glare. "Yes, Glin, thanks for that."

Boq, meanwhile, was staring at Elphaba – and he didn't look very happy. "You _what_?!"

"It was only a joke!" Elphaba said.

Fiyero fixed her with a look, his eyebrow raised. "That's not what you just told me."

Elphaba huffed. "Fine! I was angry at you for telling Galinda where Fiyero and I were going for our date the other night," she informed Boq, "so I thought I'd teach you a lesson. But it was only a joke! I was planning on changing you back – I wasn't just going to leave you like that."

Boq looked stunned. "I…I really… What I did was really that bad?" he asked, his voice quivering. "I really made you that angry?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah, but you know me – bad-tempered. I'm sorry, Boq." Thinking quickly, Elphaba chanted another spell and a small gift appeared in her hands. "I'd already got this for you," she said, holding it out to him. "From me and Nessa."

Boq watched her warily. "I'm not so sure I trust you right now."

"Here," Elphaba said impatiently, with a roll of her eyes. She tore the paper off and handed the book to Boq. "Completely safe and magic-free. I promise."

Boq cautiously took the book and flicked through it. "_'The Pocket Guide To Munchkinland Agriculture'_, hmmm? Interesting. Thankyou, I guess."

Elphaba gave a small smile. "You're welcome, and I'm sorry."

"Well, now that you two have made up, let's go back inside where it's warm!" said Galinda cheerfully.

"Yes, let's," agreed Elphaba, eager to go someplace where a fight would not be acceptable.

The four sauntered into the café, but Galinda and Elphaba stopped short as they saw a boy kiss Nessarose's hand and walk off.

Galinda squealed. "Oooh! Nessa's got an admirer!" She bounded over and plopped down beside Nessarose. "Tell all!" she demanded.

"All what?" Nessarose asked, startled.

"Let's start with his name and when you're going out."

Nessarose blushed. "His name is Ryyrrika and we're going out for lunch tomorrow," she said just as the other three approached the table. She looked up. "Oh, Boq! Fabala changed you back, did she? How good of her."

Unsure about what to make of Nessarose's reaction, Boq looked at Fiyero. "I thought she might have been at least a _little_ upset about Elphaba turning me into a reindeer," he muttered.

"Upset?" Fiyero echoed. "You should have seen her! She was horrified; absolutely horrified. Almost in tears. I guess this Ricky dude has really made an impression."

"Maybe it will get her off my back," Boq mused.

"So you can be free to chase Galinda?" Fiyero teased.

Boq scowled at him, his face flooding with colour.

"Come, let's choose your outfit for tomorrow," Galinda said as she stood and began to wheel Nessarose away.

"I take it the party is breaking up," Elphaba said.

"Well, I _did_ have a closing speech planned out…"

"Save it –"

"– for New Year's," Galinda finished. "I get it."

"So we're not adjourning to Fiyero's room?" Elphaba asked.

"We're going to be too busy, aren't we, Nessa?" Galinda gathered her gifts as well as Nessarose's and piled them into her bag. "Merry Lurlinemas!"

As the girls left, Fiyero looked at Elphaba and Boq. "You're still welcome to come to my room, you know."

"Thanks," Boq said, "but I think I'll be on my way. Besides, you two probably want to spend some time alone together. I'll catch you later. Merry Lurlinemas."

Once Boq had disappeared, Fiyero turned to face his girlfriend with a lopsided grin. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

"Fiyero?"

"Mmm?" Fiyero replied, stroking Elphaba's hair. They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace in Fiyero's dorm, cuddled up together.

"Are you terribly angry with me over the Boq incident?"

Fiyero heard the anxiousness in Elphaba's voice and smiled. "Truthfully? No. I feel really bad for him, but I have to admit…it _was_ pretty darn funny."

Elphaba glanced up in surprise. "Really? I thought you said it was mean?"

"It was. Mean but funny."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But let's just forget about that for now, hmmm? I'd rather prefer to enjoy my time alone with my beautiful girlfriend." He leant down to capture her lips in his, and smiled against her lips as he felt her respond eagerly to the kiss. "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphaba."

"Merry Lurlinemas, Fiyero."


End file.
